Bitácora de una madre
by Sakiness
Summary: Es el ultimo año de secundaria para Kagome y los otros, miles de problemas y romances están esperando a la vuelta de la esquina... KagomeInuyasha Dejen sus Reviews
1. Un nuevo Año

Espero disfruten este fanfic y por favor dejen sus comentarios -

* * *

Bitácora de una madre

**7 de febrero **

_Hoy es mi primer día de clases, cursando el último año._

Mel: Kagome date prisa o llegaras tarde al instituto

Kagome: Ya lo sé mamá, (tomando un panecillo de la mesa) Nos vemos

Soka: Hermana… olvidas este libro…

Kagome¡Matemáticas! gracias Soka

_Estudio en la Academia Miller, de enseñanza privada, es muy estricto, pero eso no supera a mis grandes amigas, Sango y Rin y por supuesto Miroku, quien secretamente se siente atraído por Sango. _

Sango corriendo a abrazarla¡Que gusto verte amiga!

Rin: Lo mismo pienso

Kagome: Otro año juntas…

Miroku: Pero si son las tres delincuentes

Kagome: También nos da gusto verte

Rin: Peligro al norte

_Pero hay tres nombres que me hacen vomitar: Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna, las tres porristas obsesionadas con la moda y mis peores enemigas._

Kikyo: Pero si son ustedes, me sorprende que no las hayan expulsado después de su bromita del año pasado

Kagome: Somos indestructibles, además como me permitiría dejar de ver a mis perdedoras favoritas

Sango: Y por lo que veo no han cambiado, siguen siendo las mismas tontas malcriadas…

Rin: …hipócritas del año anterior

Kanna: No saben de lo que hablan

Kagura: Espero las hayan vacunado contra la rabia

Kikyo: Como sea… miren quienes se acercan

_Por otro lado estan los chicos del quipo de soccer, los más deseados por las chicas, Koga, Bankotsu, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha (hermanastro de Sesshomaru, quien ingresó hace dos años.) _

Bankotsu: Hola Kikyo… ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?

Kikyo: No les pongas atención, son solo unas chicas patéticas que me admiran… vamos a clase

Sesshomaru: No parecen admirarte

Rin apenada: Es cierto

Sango: Y no somos sus amigas, al contrario sus enemigas

Koga: Kikyo, no sabes que es malo mentir

Kagura: No queríamos afectarlos con nuestros problemas

Kanna: Son solo una molestia

Kikyo: Como sea, vámonos

Bankotsu: Vienes Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Ya los alcanzo… Miroku ¿conseguiste las cosas para la fiesta?

Miroku: Claro… ah por cierto, ellas son Sango, Rin y Kagome

Inuyasha: Es un gusto… y me alegra que no se dejen intimidar por Kikyo… nos vemos en clase

Kagome ya después de que se había ido: ES TAN LINDO

Rin: Vamos a llegar tarde a clase

_Las clases son un poco pesadas y aburridas, a excepción de Artes y Deportes. Lo interesante de las otras clases es ver a mi secreto amor Inuyasha. _

Sango: Es aquí Matemáticas, aula 304, aunque la maestra aun no llega

Kagome: Lo odio… por cierto Miroku¿que es lo de la fiesta que Inuyasha menciono?

Miroku: Ah eso… es la fiesta de bienvenida en la casa de Koga…

Sango¿Y no lo habías dicho?...

Kagome: Inuyasha de seguro ha de estar allí… debes conseguirnos invitaciones

Rin: No lo molesten más…

Sango: No quieres ir por…

Kagome y Sango: SESSHOMARU

Rin sonrojada: No es cierto…

Kagome: Entonces ¿irás?

Rin: Yo… no… no estamos invitadas

Sango: Miroku conseguirá las invitaciones ¿verdad?

Miroku: Voy a intentarlo

Rin: Como sea, silencio, ya llegó la profesora.

_Pero mis clases preferidas son el almuerzo y los tiempos libres, oh si y las practicas de soccer. _

Rin: Me encanta estar aquí de nuevo

Sango: Lo dices por que te gustan las clases

Kagome: Ahí esta… Inuyasha

Miroku: Las conseguí…

Sango y Kagome: AH GRACIAS

Rin susurrando: No

Sango: Ahora vas a tener que ir, Rin

Kagome¿Qué?... la fiesta es mañana en la noche y aun no tengo nada que ponerme

Rin: Para eso existe el centro comercial

Sango: Bien pensado amiga

**8 de febrero **

_Hoy es la gran fiesta, después de clases Sango, Rin y yo iremos a buscar la ropa para conseguir a nuestros galanes. _

Sango: Ese vestido rojo es perfecto para ti, con eso seguro llamaras la atención de Inuyasha

Rin: y tu Sango¿ya encontraste tu atuendo?

Sango: Por supuesto, esta falda negra y…

Kagome: Esa sexy blusa celeste

Sango: PERFECTO… ahora tenemos que buscar tu ropa, Rin

Rin¿Qué están pensando?

Kagome¿Qué te parece este vestido?

Rin: NO es muy… corto

Sango: Entonces… ya sé, este pantalón a la rodilla y esta camisa blanca

Rin: Eso esta mejor

Kagome: Ahora a arreglarnos

Rin: Miroku pasara por nosotras a las 7 pm.

_Faltan pocas horas para la fiesta, no puedo esperar a ver a mi… Inuyasha, este año lograre estar con el… _

Sango: Kagome, podrías dejar de escribir y ayudarme con el maquillaje

Kagome: Ah si…

Rin: Miroku ya esta afuera… dense prisa

Kagome: Y esta, ahora vamos

Miroku: Lucen hermosas… pero retrasadas

Rin: Solo vamos… si no quieres que ellas te maten

Miroku: Deacuerdo

_La casa de Koga era hermosa y elegante, la música era genial y había muchas personas, hasta que apareció mi fantasía, era mi momento de hablarle. _

Rin: Kagome, ahí esta…

Sango: Vamos amiga…

Kagome: Si

_Me le acerqué, mi corazón latía muy fuerte y muy rápido. _

Kagome: Hola Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome luces… es decir te ves hermosa

Kagome sonrojada: Gracias

Kikyo interrumpiendo: Pero miren quien esta aquí… ¿Cómo hiciste para colarte en la fiesta?

Inuyasha: Kikyo, Kagome fue invitada… y si buscas a Koga, esta puerta con tus amigas

Kikyo: Gracias Inuyasha

Kagome: Es una engreída (p: pensé en voz alta)

Inuyasha: jaja Tienes razón… ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Kagome sonrojada: Ponche…

Inuyasha sonriendo: Deacuerdo, ya regreso

Sango: pss... Kagome ¿Cómo te fue?

Kagome: Genial… es tan lindo y al parecer le agrado y su sonrisa

Sango: Mantente así, ahora solo debo buscar a Sesshomaru para Rin

Kagome: Pero ¿Dónde esta Rin?

Sango: Detrás de… huyó… ahí viene Inuyasha, suerte

Inuyasha: Toma Kagome…

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha¿Fuiste tu la que robó las ranas de biología y las puso en los casilleros de Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna?

Kagome: Pues no merezco todo el crédito…ops

Inuyasha: Me pareció divertido que alguien por fin se les enfrentara

Kagome con una sonrisa apenada: Si

Inuyasha¿Quieres bailar?

Kagome: Yo… SI

_Ese baile fue perfecto, me sentía intimidada por sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo su sonrisa me provocaba tranquilidad, el resto de la noche hablamos y bailamos fue tan divertido. En cuanto a Sango, hablo con muchas personas entre ellas Bankotsu, y al parecer se llevaron muy bien, a quien no le agrado fue a Miroku quien, para tratar de olvidar a Sango, la pasó con Yume una chica muy linda de cuarto año. Y Rin fue victima del destino, a pesar de que se oculto de Sesshomaru la mayor parte de la fiesta, una coincidencia en el jardín los unió. _

Rin: No he visto a Sesshomaru, hasta ahora todo marcha bien

Sesshomaru¿Estas sola?

Rin muy sonrojada: Se… Sesshomaru… yo… si

Sesshomaru: No entiendo que haces aquí sola deberías estar adentro divirtiéndote

Rin: Lo mismo te pregunto

Sesshomaru: La fiesta me parece obsoleta… soportar a chicas tontas tratando de conquistar, música ruidosa… como sea

Rin: Te entiendo es mas sencillo estar aquí… (p: Que acabo de decir)

Sesshomaru¿Qué estas leyendo?

Rin: Romeo y Julieta

Sesshomaru mirando el cielo: "Lo que llamamos rosa, olería tan dulcemente con cualquier otro nombre"

Rin: (p: Es tan poético, tan perfecto)

Sesshomaru: Tu teléfono esta sonando

Rin sonrojada: Si… ¿Hola?

Sango en el teléfono: Rin ven a la puerta es hora de irnos

Rin: Deacuerdo… debo irme

Sesshomaru: Hasta pronto doncella

Rin: Hasta pronto

Fin del Capitulo


	2. Mi principe Azul

**Aquí les presento el capitulo 2 de este Fan fic, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo -. Por fa dejen sus reviews para saber lo que piensan con respecto esta historia. **

**

* * *

**

** 9 de febrero **

_La fiesta fue maravillosa, especialmente por mi príncipe. Las clases empezaron temprano hoy y todos se ven cansados por la fiesta e incluso algunos no asistieron, y para empeorarlo empezamos con química, aunque eso no es problema para Rin. _

Sango: Tengo tanto sueño

Rin: Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde

Kagome: Estoy tan feliz que puedo soportar las clases de química

Sango: Por cierto Rin, no nos comentaste nada acerca de tu encuentro con Sesshomaru

Rin sonrojado: No fue nada, solo lo vi al salir

Miroku: Hola… Oh Kagome, Inuyasha te esta buscando

Kagome: AH…

Sango: Eso significa que le gustas amiga

Miroku: Cálmense, sus "galanes" están a la vista

Koga¿Disfrutaron la fiesta?

Rin: Si mucho, gracias…

Sesshomaru: Nos vemos de nuevo doncella

Rin con una tímida sonrisa

Sango miraba a Kagome con una risa de "lo sabía".

Bankotsu: Sango, es un gusto verte

Sango: Lo mismo pienso

Inuyasha: Kagome¿te gustaría almorzar conmigo?

Koga: Inuyasha, si ya terminaste de coquetear tenemos entrenamiento

Sango¿Perderán clases de química?

Bankotsu: Tenemos un partido mañana, esa es la justificaciones

Sango: Que suerte tienen

Bankotsu: Irán a vernos ¿cierto?

Kagome: En primera fila

Sesshomaru sonriendo a Rin: Vamonos

Inuyasha: Te espero para almorzar Kagome

Miroku¿Podemos irnos?

Sango y Kagome: AAAA…

Rin jalándolas: Vamos

_Después de soportar muchas aburridas lecciones, llegó en tan esperado momento del almuerzo, estaba ansiosa por ver a Inuyasha, todo era perfecto hasta que las serpientes aparecieron. _

Kikyo: Hola chicas

Sango: Hola tontas

Kagura: Espero hayan disfrutado su noche de cenicienta por que nunca se va a repetir

Kagome¿Qué van a hacer para impedirlo?

Kanna: Los planes no se revelan

Rin: O es que sus diminutos cerebros son incapaces de tal esfuerzo

Kikyo: Muy graciosa… ya tienen pareja para el baile de San Valentín

Kagura: Lo dudo

Sango: No perderemos el tiempo hablando con... per…sonas como ustedes

Kanna¿Nos ganaron?

Kagura y Kikyo: Cállate

Inuyasha¿Estabas con Kikyo?

Kagome: No te preocupes, nos encargamos de ellas

Inuyasha¿Almorzamos?

_Almorzar con él fue como un sueño, todo parecía perfecto, no me importaba nada o nadie más, hablamos de las clases, deportes, gustos… hablar con el es tan fácil… hasta que terminó el almuerzo y tuve que ir a una nefasta clase de informática. _

Kagome¿Qué es esto?... ¿Un mensaje de sango?

Sango¿Amiga como te fue?

Rin: Dinos 

Kagome: Pues… maravilloso, estoy segura de que le gusto, y es tan lindo y… 

Sango: AAAA

Profesor: Señorita, siéntese y pare de gritar

Sango apenada: Lo siento

Kagome y Rin: JAJAJA

**10 de febrero **

_Hoy es sábado, y es el partido de Inuyasha contra un instituto varonil o algo parecido. Sango y Rin deben de llegar en unos cuentos minutos y así ir al partido y apoyar a nuestro equipo. _

Mel: Hija, llegaron Sango y Rin

Kagome: Ya voy…

Rin: Hola…

Sango: Mira lo que traje

Kagome¿Carteles?

Rin: Le dije que no los trajera

Kagome: "Los amamos" "Ganen y les daremos un beso"

Sango: Perfecto ¿no?

Kagome: NO

Rin: Solo llevaremos estos "Vamos a Ganar" y "Fuerza chicos"

Kagome: Acuerdo con Rin

Sango: Pero pasé mucho tiempo pensando las frases

Kagome: Mejor Vamonos

_Había mucha gente en el partido, por suerte encontramos lugares muy buenos. El juego empezó, los chicos jugaban bien y se veían bien, principalmente Inuyasha quien es medio campista, lo único malo del partido eran las porritas. _

Sango: Odio las porristas… pero los chicos son muy lindos

Kagome: Yo tengo el medio campista, Sango el delantero y Rin el capitán

Rin apenada: No es cierto

Sango: Relájate es obvio que le agradas

Rin con una sonrisa disimulada: Si

_El partido termino, y por supuesto ganamos 2 a 0, fuimos a felicitar a nuestros jugadores, pero había una cosa que estábamos olvidando, las porritas celebran con los jugadores. _

Kikyo¿Quién las dejó entrar?

Bankotsu: Ellas celebraran con nosotros ¿no hay problema?

Kikyo: No… Bankotsu

Sango susurrando: Herimos su ego jaja

_Después del juego fuimos a un boliche- restaurante, muy famoso por la combinación. La tensión entre Sango y Kikyo aumentaba mientras trataban de llamar la atención, especialmente la de Bankotsu; yo me encontraba a gusto charlando con Inuyasha, Koga trataba de lucirse con Kagura y Kanna, Miroku disimulaba sus celos charlando con Yume, pero los más extraños eran Rin y Sesshomaru, él le pidió que leyera en voz alta Romeo y Julieta, así él podría escucharlo, me parece que fue solo una excusa para escuchar su voz. _

Inuyasha: La comida ya está lista

Sango: Siéntate junto a mí Bankotsu

Kikyo: (p. ni lo sueñes) Lo siento Bankotsu, yo me sentaré aquí, necesito hablar con mi amiga Sango

Bankotsu: Claro (p. son amigas)

Kikyo disimulando: Quien te crees, Bankotsu es solo MIO

Sango: No lo creo, me prefiere a mí

_Kikyo, como siempre arruino todo, y aunque lo negó, yo pude ver como intencionalmente empujó el refresco que justo calló sobre Sango, quien armo toda una escena. _

Kikyo: Perdona, soy tan torpe

Sango: Si quieres jugar- tomando un plato de espaguetis- juguemos

Kikyo con el cabello arruinado: COMO TE ATREVES

_Traté de detener la pelea pero terminé con un baño de sopa de pescado que pertenecía a alguien de la otra mesa. Sango, Kikyo, Kagura y yo terminamos llenas de comida y terminaron por echarnos. _

Koga. Bien hecho

Sango: Ella lo empezó todo

Bankotsu: Como sea es tiempo de irnos y tomar una ducha

Kikyo subiendo a su auto: VAMONOS KAGURA, KANNA

Kanna: (p. odio cuando esta enfadada) Hasta pronto Koga

Koga: Vamonos Bankotsu…

Bankotsu: Podríamos llevar a Sango

Koga: Como sea¿Nos podemos ir?

Sango: Gracias

Bankotsu: Espera… (Le entrega una toalla) Será mejor te limpies un poco

Sango apenada: Si

Rin antes de que Sesshomaru dijera algo: Miroku iré contigo ¿Deacuerdo?

Miroku: Me parece bien

Inuyasha: Kagome ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Kagome: Claro

Inuyasha colocándole su chaqueta: Toma, para que pesques un resfriado

Kagome sonrojada: Gracias

_Sango llego a su casa con Bankotsu, como ella dijo, fue: "Increíblemente dulce". _

Sango: Gracias

Bankotsu¿Por qué empezó la pelea?

Sango: (p. por ti tonto) No lo sé

Koga desde el auto: Tortolitos dense prisa

Bankotsu: Bueno... hasta luego- dándole un beso en la mejilla

Sango: (P. AAAAAA) Adiós

_Me alegra que haya tenido su momento de fantasía, en cuanto a mí, fue más que fantasía, fue simplemente… no lo sé magia _

Inuyasha: Linda casa

Kagome: Gracias… ah tu chaqueta

Inuyasha Consérvala, te ves linda en ella

Kagome: (p. se sonrojo) Gracias por todo

Inuyasha: No entiendo como no te había conocido antes

Kagome: Pues siempre me has… (p. Que dije)

Inuyasha sonriendo: Supongo eres tímida

Kagome sonrojada: Tal vez

Inuyasha: Tienes una mancha- limpiando su mejilla- aquí

Kagome: (p. mi corazón late muy rápido)

Inuyasha: Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto- acercándose y besándola

_En ese momento debo admitir, me tomo por sorpresa, pero sus labios tan suaves como el algodón, no podía soportar la emoción, mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, pero mis labios estaban en el cielo. _

Inuyasha: Perdóname

Kagome: No tienes nada de que disculparte

Inuyasha: Es mejor que entres…

Kagome: Si… eso creo

Inuyasha tomando su mano: No puedo esperar al lunes para volver a verte

Kagome: (p. es tan lindo)

_Justo cuando la magia se iba a repetir mi madre abrió la puerta, dejándonos en una situación muy incomoda_

Inuyasha: Perdone señora… Yo… Solo

Kagome: (vete ya o mi madre te interrogará)

Inuyasha: Ah… debo irme, hasta pronto Kagome… Señora

Mel¿Quién era ese Kagome?

Kagome: El hombre de mis sueños, mi príncipe azul mamá


	3. La invitación

**Por fin el tercer capitulo, espero les guste y les agradezco por sus reviews y si quieren dejar más no hay problema jaja.

* * *

****12 de febrero **

_Hoy es de nuevo un día de clases, no puedo esperar a ver a Inuyasha después de lo que pasó el sábado, aunque también me siento un poco apenada. _

Rin: Kagome me alegra mucho lo de Inuyasha

Sango: Es mejor prepararnos, falta un día para San Valentín, bueno dos si contamos este

Kagome: Y… EL BAILE

Sango: SI… los chicos empezarán hoy a invitar a las chicas

Rin: Están muy emocionadas

Kagome: Tú también deberías de estarlo

Sango: Sesshomaru debe de estar buscándote para invitarte

Rin: Cállate Sango… No es cierto- abriendo su casillero

Kagome: A si… mira tu casillero

Rin sonrojada: Una rosa…

Sango: Una tarjeta: "Doncella mía, no conviertas este sentimiento en agonía, solo quiero escuchar de tus dulces labios que al baile me has de acompañar. Sesshomaru"

Kagome: Que tierno

Sango¿Qué le vas a responder?

Rin: No lo sé

Kagome: Tienes que decirle que sí

Rin: No lo sé… las espero en el salón

Sango: No la entiendo

Rin: Por fin algo bueno… literatura

Sesshomaru: Hola doncella

Rin sonrojada: Sesshomaru… (p. Porque tenía que encontrarme con él)

Sesshomaru¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Rin muy sonrojada: Sobre el baile… (p. No puedo)…yo… (p. tengo que hacerlo)… Acepto

Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Rin: Será un honor acompañarla al baile- besa su mano

Rin con una tímida sonrisa: (p. es…mi pareja para el baile)

_Durante la clase Rin nos comento sobre su encuentro con Sesshomaru y como había aceptado su proposición. Rin es muy tímida, y pude llegar a ver como se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a Sesshomaru. Ese día, justo después de la clase de literatura tuvimos un leve receso, ya que el profesor de mecánica se había retrasado. _

Sango: Rin ya tiene pareja faltamos tu y yo…

Inuyasha interrumpiendo: Disculpen… Kagome podría hablar contigo

Kagome: Claro, vamos… faltas tú

Sango: No es justo

Miroku: Hola Sango

Sango: Hola Mi…

Bankotsu: Miroku, me permitirías a Sango

Miroku: Si

Bankotsu: Sango, puede que Kikyo se enfade por esto, pero…- sacando una rosa blanca- ¿Quisieras ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

Sango: POR SUPUESTO- abrazándolo

Miroku: Maldita sea perdí mi oportunidad- arrojando al suelo la rosa que llevaba en su mano- nunca tendré el valor de decírselo

_Inuyasha me llevo fuera del salón, donde me esperaba un hermoso ramo de flores rojas. _

Kagome: Son hermosas

Inuyasha: No tanto como tú

Kagome sonrojada: Gracias

Inuyasha: Kagome… me preguntaba si- tomando su mano- ¿querrías ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

Kagome: SI- besándolo

Inuyasha la mira sonriendo

Profesor: Alumnos por favor entren… y traten de evitar ese comportamiento

Kagome: Lo sentimos

Inuyasha: Si… disculpe profesor

_Cada momento me enamoraba más de Inuyasha, podría hacer cualquier cosa por él. Estamos tan emocionadas con lo del baile, mañana buscaremos los vestidos para el baile de los enamorados. _

**13 de febrero **

_Mañana es el gran día y las cosas en la escuela se están complicando, Miroku irá al baile con Yume, Koga ira con Kagura y Kanna al parecer irá con el medio hermano de Kikyo, Naraku, y en cuanto a Kikyo, creo que se va a morir cuando se entere que su querido Bankotsu irá con Sango. _

Sango: SI MAÑANA ES EL BAILE

Rin: pero…

Kagome: Aun nos faltan los vestidos

Kikyo interrumpiendo muy bruscamente¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

Sango: Que te pasa Kikyo, se te rompió una uña

Kikyo: No te hagas la inocente¿Cómo te atreves a robarme a Bankotsu?

Sango: Robártelo… Yo… Él fue el que me invito al baile

Kikyo: Él debía de invitarme

Sango: Seguro descubrió lo pequeño que es tu cerebro

Kikyo: Cállate- pegándole una cachetada

Kagome: Oh no

Sango: Me las pagarás

_Sango se lanzó sobre Kikyo, después de dos minutos logramos separarlas con ayuda de Miroku quien por suerte estaba de pasada. Sango al parecer no había sufrido más que unos moretones pero Kikyo, recibió un golpe certero en el ojo. _

Miroku¿Podrían calmarse?

Kikyo: Mira lo que hiciste tonta arruinaste mi rostro

Sango: Oops… lo arruiné, no noto ninguna diferencia

Kagura: Kikyo ¿Qué paso?

Kikyo: Llegas tarde… VAMONOS

Sango: jaja se lo merecía

Rin¿Estas bien?

Sango: Perfectamente

Miroku¿Por qué fue la pelea?

Kagome: Por quien más… por Bankotsu

Miroku: Por Bankotsu… que estupidez- marchándose

Rin¿Qué le pasa?

Sango: Que haga lo que quiera

_El resto del día tuvimos que mantener a Sango lejos de Kikyo, a los chicos no los vimos en todo el día, al parecer habían ido a jugar a otro instituto algo lejos del nuestro. Cuando las clases por fin finalizaron, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Comprar los vestidos. _

Kagome¿Qué te parece este?

Sango: Ese color… no se ve bien

Rin: Me rindo, ya hemos buscado en 4 tiendas sin encontrar nada

Sango: Una tienda más

Kagome: Nada podemos perder

Esa era la tienda indicada, Rin encontró un vestido blanco de amarre al cuello, y por supuesto un poco más largo que el de Sango y mío. Sango escogió uno de tirantes color rosa, algo corto y yo un vestido sexy para impresionar a Inuyasha. Un vestido negro, del mismo largo que el de sango (15 cm. arriba de la rodilla).

Sango: No puedo esperar a mañana para lucirlo

Rin: (p. no creo que este sea el vestido indicado)

Kagome: Si todo sale bien lo lograre (p. pensé en voz alta)

Sango¿Qué piensas lograr?

Kagome: Pues ser su novia

Rin: Pero ya te ha besado varias veces, para mí ya eres su novia

Kagome: No hasta que el me lo pida

Sango: Kagome tiene razón, sin la pregunta es solo una aventura

Rin¿Quién las entiende?

Kagome: Por cierto deberías intentarlo con Sesshomaru

Rin: NI LO PIENSEN NO LO HARE

Sango: Deacuerdo, pero baja la voz

Rin sonrojada: lo siento

Kagome y Sango: jaja


	4. El baile de San Valentín

**Perdonen por tardar tanto con el capitulo 4, pero tuve retrasos, espero les guste y se los dejo como regalo del día de los enamorados jeje. Porfa dejen sus reviews -

* * *

**

**14 de febrero (San Valentín)**

_Hoy es san Valentín, el día de los enamorados y por supuesto del baile. Estoy tan emocionada y no solo yo, todos en todo lugar se ve la esencia del amor o algo por el estilo. _

Kagome: Presiento que algo estupendo pasará hoy

Sango: Debo confiar que sí

Rin: Sango… allí viene

Bankotsu: Hola chicas… Sango

Sango: Hola

Kagome: Los dejaremos solos

Bankotsu: No es necesario, solo vine a darte esto- entregándole una cajita

Sango¿Qué?

Bankotsu: Ábrelo

_Dentro de la pequeña caja se encontraba un corazón de chocolate y detrás de la tapa tenía escrito: Feliz San Valentín mi querida Sango _

Sango abrazando a Bankotsu: GRACIAS

Bankotsu: Es lo que mereces, te veré en el baile

Sango: Si

Kagome: AHHH que tierno

Rin: Es el día de los enamorados, está lleno de sorpresas y cosas tiernas… es un día muy especial

Kagome y Sango mirándola con malicia: Deacuerdo

Voz proveniente de detrás de Rin: Te estaba buscando

Rin: (p. No) Sesshomaru- volteándose y con la cara totalmente roja

Kagome: Bueno Rin te esperamos en el salón

Rin: Si

Sesshomaru: Toma- entregándole un libro- te estaré esperando en el baile- besando su mano- doncella de mis sueños

Rin¿Alicia en el País de las Maravillas? - Abriendo el libro donde había una especie de carta- "Los sueños son parte de cada corazón, encuentra ese mundo donde tus más grandes fantasías sean verdaderas y esa bella sonrisa pueda brillar tanto como tu corazón y humildemente espero ser parte de ese mundo que te haga feliz" Feliz San Valentín, Sesshomaru

Sango llegando de repente¿Qué pasó?

Rin entregándole la carta: Esto

Sango después de leerla: No sabía que Sesshomaru podía ser tan tierno, siempre parece molesto

Rin: Sango

Sango: Lo siento… Kagome mira esto… ¿Dónde está?

_Después de que Sesshomaru habló con Rin, me dirigí al salón dándome cuenta de que Sango ya no estaba, pero no me importaba porque justo en mi escritorio había un enorme oso de felpa, debía ser de Inuyasha. _

Kagome¡Que lindo!- tomando la tarjeta- "Me arrepiento de no haberte hablado antes, de no haberte besado antes. Siento algo muy fuerte por ti y espero que cada beso lo demuestre, disfruta este regalo del día de san Valentín. P.D: mira entre las manos del oso.

Kagome: Las manos… una rosa… y esto: "Por favor acepta esta rosa y di que si a ser mi novia, mi amada Kagome"

Inuyasha saliendo de detrás de oso¿Aceptas?

Kagome: Si… Si- besándolo

Inuyasha: Gracias

Sango interviniendo: Felicidades amiga

Kagome¿Cuando llegaste?

Sango: Hace un momento con Rin y el resto de la clase

Kagome: O sea…. todo el mundo lo vio

Sango: Parcialmente si

Kagome sonrojada: No

Inuyasha tomando su mano…: no te preocupes

Kagome sonriendo: (p. es cierto ahora tengo a Inuyasha, no hay nada que pueda arruinarlo)

Kikyo: Con que la tonta ahora tiene un noviecito… de verdad Inuyasha no heredaste el cerebro

Kagome: (p. Hable muy pronto)

Inuyasha: Estoy harto de oírte insultar a otros porque simplemente estás celosa, Kagome y yo ahora somos novios… que lo sepa el mundo… mientras tu continuas sola

Kagura¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?

Sango: Cállate entrometida

Kikyo: Eres un…

Inuyasha: Dilo… insúltame… no me interesa ni un poco lo que salga de tu boca

Prof. de Historia: Hola alumnos por favor siéntense

Inuyasha: Ganamos

Kagome: Gracias, eres muy valiente.

Inuyasha: Haría cualquier cosa por ti

_Las palabras de Inuyasha me conmovieron, y después de eso las clases pasaron rápido. Rin y Sango fueron a mi casa para prepararse para el baile. _

Rin: Sango date prisa, no toma tanto ponerse un vestido

Sango saliendo del baño: Ya… no luzco hermosa

Rin: Si… ahora ya que tenemos los vestidos solo queda…

Kagome¡Peinado y maquillaje!

Sango: SI… jajaja

_Después de algún tiempo estábamos listas, solo quedaba ir al baile, nos entusiasmaba la idea de tener 3 apuestos muchachos esperando en una gran salón decorado es el sueño de cualquier chica de ultimo año. _

Sango: Ya estamos aquí

Rin¿Dónde están?

Sesshomaru apareciendo tras de Rin como es su costumbre, pero esta vez tomando su mano: Si profano con mi indigna mano este santuario- besando su mano- pecado…

Rin en voz baja pero perceptible para Sesshomaru: Pecado de amor es este

Sesshomaru sonriendo¿Reconoces la frase, cierto doncella?

Rin: Romeo y Julieta

Sango: Es mejor que nos vallamos Kagome

Kagome: Si…

_Decidimos dejar a Rin con su "Romeo" y yo fui a buscar al mío, cuando estábamos cerca de los baños, escuchamos voces, eran Bankotsu e Inuyasha. _

Kagome susurrando: Son ellos…

Bankotsu: Al parecer tu hermano se enamoró de la niñita de las historias

Inuyasha: Es una chica agradable

Bankotsu: Al parecer no era tan frío como aparentaba

Inuyasha: Ja, te aconsejo no te metas con él

Bankotsu: Lo sé, pero hay algo que me intriga… ¿Qué hay con Kagome?

Inuyasha: He estado pensando mucho en ella

Bankotsu: Nunca te había visto así con una chica

Inuyasha: Siento algo muy fuerte por ella, sonrió cuando la veo, sus besos me emocionan y… sonará cursi pero creo que es la chica ideal para mí

Kagome susurrando: Que lindo

Bankotsu: jajaja

Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa?

Bankotsu: Me parece gracioso que esas palabras provengan de tu boca

Inuyasha: Graciosa te va a parecer una golpiza

Bankotsu: Cálmate… y lo piensas hacer

Inuyasha¿A que te refieres?

Bankotsu: Sabes de que hablo… piensas tener relaciones con ella esta noche

Inuyasha: Es eso… pues de mi parte…

Bankotsu: Te entiendo… Tú la deseas desesperadamente y ella ni lo nota

Inuyasha un poco enfadado: No creo que ella esté lista

Kagome con las palabras de Inuyasha resonando en su cabeza: Quiere… que él y yo…

Sango: Vamonos

Kagome: Quiere…

Sango arrastrando a Kagome: Perdonen interrumpir, Rin necesito tu ayuda

Rin¿Qué pasa?

Sango: Iré al punto, escuchamos decir a Inuyasha que quería tener relaciones con Kagome

Rin: Te refieres a…

Sango: Si

Kagome: No se que hacer… Amo tanto a Inuyasha, estoy dispuesta a perder mi virginidad con él… pero

Rin: Tienes miedo

Kagome: Sí

Sango: Solo sigue lo que dicta tu corazón, tienes el resto de la noche para pensarlo

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome

Kagome sonrojada: Inuyasha Yo...

Inuyasha¿Que te pasa?  
Kagome: (p. es cierto, el no sabe que yo lo sé) Nada es solo que me da gusto verte

Inuyasha: Esto es un baile ¿No?... Así que ¿Quieres bailar?

Kagome: Si

Sango¿Qué piensas Bankotsu?

Bankotsu: Bailar contigo… un placer

Sesshomaru mirando a Rin¿Ansias bailar cierto?

Rin sonrojada y sorprendida por haber sido tan transparente: Si

_La noche pasó rápido, pero la idea de que lo que Inuyasha quería no lograba salir de mi mente y aun no estaba segura de cual decisión tomar. La ultima canción del baile estaba sonando, una canción romántica. _

Sango sonriendo: Gracias, fue un baile genial

Bankotsu: Aun tengo una sorpresa más… si no te importa

Sango: Claro No tengo de q…- interrumpida por el beso de Bankotsu

Miroku quien miraba desde una esquina: Ese maldito- abandonando a su pareja y saliendo del baile

Rin notando la situación: Pobre Miroku

Sesshomaru: Te preocupas mucho por tus amigos

Rin apenada: Si… yo… pues

Sesshomaru: (p. me arrepentiré) Ve tras el…

Rin: Pero…

Sesshomaru: Los bailes me aburren y este ya casi termina… vete

Rin: (p. Sesshomaru) Gracias

Sesshomaru: (p. tonto)

Rin regresando y besando a Sesshomaru en la mejilla: Gracias por el baile

Sesshomaru sonriendo: (p: No fue tan mala idea)

_Pude notar cuando Rin se fue pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó, era como si estuviera en un hechizo creado por Inuyasha, sus manos en mi cintura, estábamos muy cerca. Y me decidí a decirle, sabía que el no me lo iba a proponer y yo quería que el fuera feliz. _

Kagome: Inuyasha… se lo que quieres hacer… y acepto

Inuyasha sorprendido¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kagome: Sin querer escuche tu conversación con Bankotsu

Inuyasha serio: No quiero forzarte si tu no lo deseas…

Kagome: Si quiero Inuyasha, lo he pensado bien… y si…

Inuyasha besándola: Haré que no te arrepientas

Kagome: Espera… yo soy virgen

Inuyasha¿lo dices en serio? Eso lo hace mejor

Kagome sonriendo: Si Inuyasha

_Inuyasha me llevó en su auto a un hermoso lugar, era una especie de hotel pero había una vista muy hermosa. _

Inuyasha sirviendo champaña: Toma

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyaha: Estas nerviosa

Kagome: No porque lo dices…

Inuyasha: Tus manos están temblorosas

Kagome dejando la copa aparte: Si

Inuyasha acariciando su cara con una extrema delicadeza: eres muy especial para mí… nunca había sentido algo como lo que siento ahora… el solo ver tus ojos me hace sentir que puedo volar

Kagome besándolo: Me has atraído desde mucho antes y no puedo creer que estemos aquí… es una especie de fantasía hecha realidad

Inuyasha: Kagome…

_Fue muy romántico, sus manos poco a poco recorrieron mi cuerpo, luego sus labios y… pasó, debo confesar que sentí miedo y a la vez emoción, nunca pensé que pasaría y tan pronto, hace solo una semana sus ojos encontraron los míos. Puede que haya sido muy apresurado, hace solo unas horas me pidió que fuera su novia, pero no me importa ahora es pasado, sólo sé que ahora estoy en el cielo, y que lo amo mucho. _

Kagome en los brazos de Inuyasha: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Kagome, eres la persona a la que más…

Kagome¡¡¡ES CASI MEDIA NOCHE!!!!

Inuyasha: y ¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: Debo regresar a mi casa a más tardar a media noche

Inuyasha: Deacuerdo, te llevaré… vístete

Kagome: Si… - tomando su ropa del suelo y dirigiéndose al baño

Inuyasha poniéndose los pantalones: A si por cierto, eres la persona a la que más he amado – en tono sarcástico

_Como lo prometió, Inuyasha me llevo a mi casa, despidiéndose en la puerta. _

Inuyasha: Kagome yo…

Kagome¿Si?

Inuyasha tomándola de las manos: Me arrepiento por cada minuto que no pude pasar contigo… no puedo pensar en nada más que no seas tú, y no importa lo que digan sé… que eres lo más importante para mí, lo más preciado que alguna vez he tenido

Kagome derramando una lagrima: Inuyasha…yo… siento lo mismo

Inuyasha: No llores, te ves más hermosa con una sonrisa en tu cara

Kagome: Gracias… - besándolo-… por todo

Inuyasha: Entra ya…

Kagome: Si- abriendo la puerta

Inuyasha: Por cierto…- sonriendo- te amo

Kagome con una enorme sonrisa: También te amo- entrando.

_Me sentía en las nubes, pero luego tuve un abrupto regreso a la tierra, justo esperándome, mi madre y luego el interrogatorio empezó. _

Mel: Kagome ¿Dónde estabas, mira la hora?

Kagome: Mamá ya no soy una niña tengo derecho a regresar tarde…

Mel: No me hables así… además pudiste llegar más temprano

Kagome: Querías que regresara a las 8:00 pm como una niñita tonta

Mel: Sigues siendo una niña

Kagome: Mamá ya crecí- exasperada

Mel: Ve a tu habitación

Kagome: Como sea- subiendo las escaleras- y por si te interesa… la pasé genial

_Es frustrante que mi madre me siga tratando como una niñita… pero a pesar de eso estoy muy feliz, nada puede arruinarlo… somos la pareja perfecta, estábamos destinados a estar juntos, como se dicta en los cuentos de hadas, mi príncipe Inuyasha. _

Kagome: Los sueños si se hacen realidad e Inuyasha… es el hombre de mis sueños


	5. El pasado, y el visitante

**Aqui esta el capitulo 5 espero les gusto y agradezco los reviews, y espero dejen más para continuar la historia.

* * *

****15 de febrero **

_Acabo de despertar, son las 10:00 am por el baile las clases hoy serán de 1:00 a 5:00, aún no puedo creer lo que pasó ayer, fue fantástico. Tengo que contarle todo a Rin y a Sango, por eso acordamos el llegar una hora antes, así tendremos el tiempo. _

Mel: Kagome, date prisa, prepárate para el colegio

Kagome: Deacuerdo mamá (p. es tan molesta)

_Estaba lista a las 11:30, ya había almorzado, planeaba ir al colegio cuando él llegó, Musuo el nuevo novio de mi madre es insoportable el tan solo verlo a la cara. Es un medico y según escuche tiene un hijo, que estudia en el exterior. _

Musuo: Hola Kagome

Kagome con una sonrisa fingida: Hola

Mel: Kagome, necesitamos hablar contigo

Kagome: Lo siento ahora no puedo, debo irme

Mel: Pero Kagome

Kagome: Adiós mamá, Soka, Abuelo...- saliendo por la puerta

Soka: Siempre se va cuando tú llegas

Mel en tono de regaño: Soka

Soka: Lo siento pero…

Abuelo: Soka acompáñame al templo

Soka: Pero

Abuelo jalándolo: Vamos…

Mel: Perdónala es difícil para ella superar la muerte de su madre

Musuo: No te preocupes, lo entiendo

Mel¿Y que hay de tu hijo¿Sabe lo nuestro?

Musuo: Sabe que estoy saliendo con alguien… y vendrá el sábado desde Rusia, vivirá conmigo por un tiempo

Mel: Espero a Kagome le agrade

_Llegue a tiempo a la escuela, Rin y Sango estaban esperándome en unas sillas en el jardín. _

Sango: KAGOME… tienes que contarnos lo que paso

Kagome sonriendo: Estoy tan feliz

Rin: Entonces pasó…

Kagome: Si…

Sango¿Cómo fue?

Kagome: Después del baile me llevo a un hermoso hotel con una vista impresionante, me sirvió champaña y ya saben el resto

Rin¿Te llevo a casa?

Kagome: Si, justo a medianoche, lo que no le agrado mucho a mi madre

Sango¿Y como va ella con…?

Kagome: No te atrevas a mencionar a su noviecito, es tan…

_Un auto negro llegó, se estacionó y de él descendieron Kikyo y su hermanastro Naraku. Sobre el corren muchos rumores, se dice que fue expulsado por agredir a un profesor, otros dicen que fundo una especie de culto y otros que introdujo droga en la escuela, pero de que es cierto es que fue expulsado y es temible. _

Kikyo: Hola fracasadas

Sango: Mira quien habla de fracasadas, tu y tus amiguitas no se atrevieron a ir al baile

Kikyo: Tu eres una roba chicos

Sango: Me sorprende como tu cerebro sigue sin funcionar

Naraku mirándolas con diversión: ha

Kikyo: Cállate no es contigo con quien necesito hablar…

Sango¿Con quien?

Kikyo: Kagome… o la chica de una noche

Kagome¿A que te refieres?

Kikyo: Apenas ayer Inuyasha te pidió que fueras su novia y ya te acostaste con él

Sango: NO TE METAS CON KAGOME… TU…

Naraku interrumpiendo: Con que Inuyasha…

Sango¿Qué? No es tu asunto

Naraku: Yo estaba en último año cuando ese niñito entro hace dos años, y no eres la primera

Kagome¡¿Qué?!

Naraku: Si no me equivoco estuvo con Gina, una chica de mi grupo, y según escuche fue más rápida que tú, no espero a que Inuyasha le pidiera algo… tuvieron relaciones después de un partido de entrenamiento, en una de las duchas.

Kagome impactada: Inuyasha

Rin: Entonces esa tal Gina, no era más que una... ramera

Kikyo con sarcasmo: Oh no el angelito se porto mal

Sango: Cállate

Naraku: Ja puedes tener razón pero Inuyasha no se negó, y no se cuantas más haya tenido

Kikyo: Patético

Sango: Ustedes…

Rin explotando: Es suficiente- enfadada- veo de donde sacaste lo de ser una víbora… tu hermano no es muy diferente, ustedes viven lastimando a los otros… además Kikyo, te jactas de conocedora y nunca has estado con nadie

Kikyo: Tu maldita come libros…

Inuyasha quien se había apresurado al ver de lejos la confrontación¿Qué sucede?

Naraku: Pero si es el niñito llorón

Inuyasha: Tu…- con desprecio

Kagome quien no podía creer lo que había oído: Inuyasha

Inuyasha¿Qué demonios te dijo?

Kagome: Estuviste con… Gina…

Naraku: Anda dile… si eres tan valiente

Inuyasha: Si estuve con ella… pero me dejó en ridículo

Naraku: Lo dejo después del sexo, y el inocente bebe creyó que si lo amaba

Kagome: (p. entonces lo hirieron)

Inuyasha: Cállate imbécil- cayendo sobre él con una lluvia de puños

Kikyo: Naraku…

Sesshomaru interviniendo en la pelea: Paren…

Naraku con un hilo de sangre en la boca: Pero si es el capitán

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru no intervengas

Sango: Mejor déjenlo así

Sesshomaru: Tiene razón

Naraku: Cobardes…

Sesshomaru mirándolo con desprecio: Antes de irme- golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago- tu eres el cobarde

Rin: (p. Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: No queda más que hacer es mejor irse

Kikyo¿Estás bien?

Naraku con la boca llena de sangre: Esos malditos

Kikyo: Nosotros podríamos…

Naraku con una sonrisa de malicia¿Vengarnos?

Kikyo: Leíste mi mente hermanito

_Después del desagradable encuentro con Kikyo y Naraku, entramos a la academia, Rin, Sango y Sesshomaru, nos dejaron solos a mi e Inuyasha para que aclaráramos las cosas. _

Inuyasha: Yo…

Kagome¿Qué fue lo que pasó con esa tal Gina?

Inuyasha: Cuando entre a la academia, instantáneamente entre al equipo de soccer…

Kagome: Ya sé eso… ve al punto

Inuyasha: … ella era una de las porritas, después de un entrenamiento, cuando solo quedaba yo en vestidor, ella entró y empezó a… seducirme, luego me llevo a las duchas y…

Kagome: … es suficiente… ¿Qué pasó después?

Inuyasha: Al día siguiente dentro de mi casillero había una nota, me citaba al campo de soccer, donde ella y sus amigas me esperaban… era un simple apuesta, fui el hazmerreír del ultimo año, pero nadie más se enteró.

Kagome: Yo no lo sabía… perdóname

Inuyasha: Olvida el pasado… lo que importa es el presente… el tenerte a ti ahora…

Kagome: Sí- abrazándolo

_El resto del día se mantuvo tranquilo, y ahora sé algo más sobre Inuyasha, me apena tanto hacer dudado de él, pero ahora sé que debo confiar en él, además es mi novio ¿no? _

**17 de febrero **

_Hoy es sábado, y el hijo de Musuo llega a la cuidad, y mi madre nos está obligando a ir a recibirlo, y no entiendo porque, acepto que me causa curiosidad saber como es y como se llama y todo eso, pero no soporto la idea de que sea algo que acerque a ese hombre a mi madre. _

Mel: Kagome, Soka de prisa Musuo, ya esta esperándonos para ir al aeropuerto

Soka: Si mamá

Kagome: Como sea

_Tuvimos que esperar el vuelo durante 30 min con las constantes risas de mi madre por los tontos chistes de Musuo. Finalmente el avión llegó, luego de un rato apareció un chico alto, de cabello largo piel blanca y guapo debo admitir, era el hijo de Musuo. Su madre había muerto recientemente. Al parecer era un chico frío, y la tristeza de la muerte de su madre se reflejaba en sus ojos. _

Musuo: Hola hijo

¿?: Tanto tiempo, padre

Musuo: Mel, Soka, Kagome él es mi hijo Hakudoshi, Hijo ella es Mel mi novia, ellos son Soka y Kagome sus dos hijos

Soka: Hola

Kagome: Es un gusto

Mel: Mucho gusto Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi muy respetuoso: Es un placer conocerlos

Musuo: Hakudoshi tiene tu misma edad Kagome

Kagome con una falsa sonrisa: Si

Mel¿Qué les parece si vamos al centro comercial?

Soka¡Si!

_Gracias a la genial idea de mi madre tuvimos que ir al centro comercial, Soka jugaba, y no soportaba ver a mi madre coqueteando con Musuo, y al parecer a Hakudoshi tampoco, así que decidí averiguar más sobre él. _

Kagome acercándose: Hola

Hakudoshi: Hola

Kagome¿Te agrada estar aquí?

Hakudoshi: Me alegra ver a mi padre… pero…

Kagome: Te disgusta la idea de que este saliendo con alguien más con la muerte de tu madre tan reciente… Perdona no fue mi intención es que…

Hakudoshi: Es exactamente lo que pienso

Kagome: Entiendo lo que es perder a alguien, mi padre murió hacer unos años, para mí fue devastador

Hakudoshi le sonrió o algo parecido.

Kagome¿Así que has estado viviendo en Rusia?

Hakudoshi: Sí con mi madre y mi abuela… pero tuve que regresar aquí, donde terminaré mis estudios

Kagome¿En que escuela?

Musuo: Mi padre menciono algo sobre una academia… Miller

Kagome: Esa es mi escuela… Seremos compañeros

Hakudoshi: Me alegra tener a alguien queme muestre como son las cosas aquí

Kagome tornandose seria¿Estas triste?

Hakudoshi: No...

Kagome: Sé que lo estás- tomando su mano- puedes confiar en mí, me tomó mucho superar la muerte de mi padre, pero… supongo que a tu madre le gustaría verte sonreír en vez de…lamentarte

Hakudoshi: Eso sería olvidarla

Kagome: No… ella nunca hubiera querido que por su muerte tus ojos se tornaran tristes y la felicidad desapareciera de tu vida

Hakudoshi: Supongo…

_Después de una hora regresamos a casa e increíblemente Hakudoshi no es como Musuo, platicar con el fue lindo. Entiendo lo que está pasando y haré todo lo posible por ayudarlo a superar la muerte de su madre, además él y yo somos muy parecidos. _


	6. Los nuevos Alumnos

**19 de febrero **

_Hoy es un nuevo día de clases, tengo que acompañar a Hakudoshi y ayudarlo a adaptarse en la nueva escuela. Puedo asegurar que será un gran impacto para las chicas. _

Kagome: Es aquí

Hakudoshi: Es un lindo lugar

Sango acercándose con Rin¡Kagome!... ¿Quién eres tú?

Hakudoshi: Mi nombre es Hakudoshi, el hijo de Musuo

Sango: (p. es lindo) Mucho gusto

Rin: No pareces ser de aquí

Hakusdoshi: Regrese de Rusia

Rin: Rusia… es un hermoso lugar

Hakudoshi: Si

Miroku llegando con Inuyasha y Sesshomaru: Hola chicas

Inuyasha: Kagome… ¿Quién es el?

Kagome: Hakudoshi, es el hijo del novio de mi madre, acaba de regresar de Rusia y entrará a la academia

Inuyasha: Bienvenido

Hakusdoshi: Gracias

Kagome: Oh si lo olvidaba… ellos son Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango y Rin

Rin mirando su reloj: Se hace tarde, hay que entrar a la clase.

_Cuando la clase empezó, Hakudoshi tuvo que presentarse ante todos. _

Profesora: Tenemos un nuevo alumno… Por favor preséntese

Hakusdoshi: Mi nombre es Hakusdoshi Hanari, acabo de regresar de Rusia para vivir con mi padre

Kanna: (p. es muy lindo)

Profesora: Gracias joven Hanari

Koga: Con que es amigo de Kagome

Miroku: Algo parecido

Kikyo quien estaba escuchando: Kagome… la odio

_Después de que Hakudoshi se sentó, la puerta se abrió, era el Director Ishiba, acompañado de un chico alto, de cabello negro y un semblante fuerte pero a la vez amable. _

Director: Disculpe la interrupción profesora, el es una alumno de nuevo ingreso

Profesora: Deacuerdo, por favor preséntese

¿?: Mi nombre es Suikotsu, fui transferido del Instituto de Aprendizaje Militar junto con mi hermana

Profesora: Muy impresionante, por favor tome asiento

Kagura susurrándole a Kikyo: Es lindo ¿No?

Kikyo: Algo…

_Fue divertido tener a Hakudoshi en el salón, y por lo que vi, creo que Kanna piensa lo mismo, pero él nunca estará con ella. Las clases pasaron rápido. A la hora del almuerzo, conocimos a la hermanita de Suikotsu, su nombre es Ayame, es linda y muy tímida. _

Kagome: Ayame está en penúltimo año ¿cierto?

Rin: Si, pero lleva clases de idiomas avanzadas

Sango¿Cómo sabes eso?

Rin: Pues la vi entrar a la clase

Sango: Lo sabía

Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome por la espalda: Hola

Kagome volteándose para besarlo: Hola

Koga: Busquen un motel

Sango: Grosero

_Suikotsu pasó frente a nosotros acompañado de su hermana quien es mucho más pequeña que él. Koga miró atentamente a Ayame y discretamente ella también lo miro. _

Koga¿Quién es ella?

Rin: La hermana de Suikotsu, Ayame

Koga: Es linda

Sango: Koga está enamorado… ya cambiaste a Kanna y Kagura

Koga irónico: Que graciosa

Sango: Admítelo… TE GUSTA

Koga enojado: Solo digo que es linda ¿hay algo de malo en eso?

Sango: Para nada

Koga: Vamos Inuyasha o juró que voy a matarla

Inuyasha: Hasta el almuerzo

Kagome: Espera… ¿Has visto a Hakudoshi?

Koga: Lo vi con Sesshomaru cerca del campo de entrenamiento… crees que le guste el soccer, necesitamos un defensa…

Kagome: Lo dudo

Koga: Bueno… Vamonos

Inuyasha: Te avisaré si lo veo

Kagome: Gracias

_A la hora del almuerzo decidimos acercarnos a Ayame. _

Kagome: Hola mi nombre es Kagome, ella es Sango y ella Rin… somos compañeras de tu hermano

Ayame: Es un gusto conocerlas

Rin: Eres muy cortés

Ayame: Si… así me educaron

Sango: Y dime… ¿te gusta algún chico?

Ayame sorprendida por la pregunta: Disculpa pero yo…

Rin: Sango…

Sango: Lo siento… perdona

Ayame: Claro

Kikyo: Hola TONTAS

Sango: Ayame ella es la reina del drama, la porrista tonta, la víbora… como quieras llamarla

Kagura: Podrías ser más patética

Kikyo: Tú eres la hermanita del chico nuevo

Ayame algo molesta: El nombre de mi hermano es Suikotsu

Kikyo: Perdona

Kanna: Como sea vámonos ¿sí?

Kikyo: Cállate tu no das las ordenes

Kagura: Kikyo… solo vámonos

Kikyo: Como sea

_Cuando entramos a clase, el director Ishiba llegó a buscarme. Me llevo a la cancha de soccer, donde en las bancas había una serie de insultos. _

Director¿Qué me puede decir de esto?

Kagome: Pero no fui yo…

Director: Entonces porque tiene su nombre

Kagome: Señor… yo no lo hice

Hakudoshi saliendo de detrás de la banca del entrenador: No fue ella

Director: Entonces ¿Quién? jovencito

Hakudoshi: Con estas fotografías- sacando un celular donde se veía a Kikyo, Kagura y Kanna hacerlo

Director: La escuela se lo agradece

Kagome abrazándolo: Gracias Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi un poco ruborizado: No es nada

_Ya con las pruebas el director las descubrió frente a todo el salón, como castigo tuvieron que limpiar lo que habían causado, además de tener un reporte, y debo decir que se lo merecían. _

Kikyo limpiando¿Cómo pudo conseguir esas fotografías?

Kagura: Ninguna notó que estaba allí

Kikyo: Ahora es seguro… no solo Kagome sufrirá mi venganza… también su grupo de amiguitos- con desprecio

Kanna: Pero…

Kagura: Sigue limpiando

_Después de lo que pasó, me preguntaba que hacía Hakudoshi en el campo de soccer. _

Kagome: Hakudoshi ¿Qué hacías en el campo de soccer?

Hakudoshi: Pensaba

Kagome: En tu…

Hakudoshi: Algo… también sobre esta nueva escuela

Kagome¿Te unirás al equipo de soccer?

Hakudoshi: Odio el soccer, me parece un juego sin sentido… al contrario me gusta…

Kagome: Dilo, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte

Hakudoshi: … la poesía y la música

Kagome: Es lindo

Sango interrumpiéndolos: Es hora de la clase de deportes

Kagome: Ah si lo olvidaba… vamos

_Cuando llegamos a los vestidores frente a la cancha de soccer, vimos a Ayame, era muy buena en soccer, y al parecer el ejercicio era parte de su vida. _

Sango: Es muy buena

Koga: No es tan buena yo soy mejor

Sango sarcástica: Si claro

Rin: Pruébalo…

Koga recogiéndose las mangas: Será fácil- empezando a correr

Ayame: Nadie protege la portería es tiem…

Koga quitándole la pelota: Debes concentrarte en lo que te rodea

Ayame sonriendo: Tomo tu palabra- recuperando la pelota

Koga: Eres buena

Ayame se sonrojo un poco: Gracias

Koga intentando bloquearla: Soy Koga

Ayame: Soy Ayame- tropezando

Koga sujetándola de la mano¿Estas bien?

Ayame sonrojada: Yo…

Suikotsu interrumpiendo: Apártate de mi hermana

Koga soltándola: Solo intentaba ayudarla

Suikotsu: Pues gracias por ayudarla… pero mantente alejado de ella

Ayame: Hermano…

Suikotsu: Cámbiate y ve a clase… te veré en nuestra casa

Ayame: Si hermano

Koga¿Por qué la sobreproteges?

Suikotsu: No es de tu incumbencia… vete

Koga acercándose a Sango¿Qué le pasa?

Sango: Es su hermano mayor… y pues no tienes buena reputación

Koga enojado¿A que te refieres?

Sango con una sonrisa de malicia: Nada

Rin: A lo que se refiere es que…

Sesshomaru: Que eres un mujeriego

Koga: No es…

Inuyasha: Si lo es

Kagome: También lo apoyo

Koga: Todos piensan que soy mujeriego

Sango: Acéptalo Koga es tu naturaleza

Kagome y Rin: jajajaja

_A pesar de lo que todos dijeron, si me pareció que Suikotsu fue muy sobre protector, me pregunto ¿porque?... y por alguna razón siento que algo no está bien, pero debe ser solo pasajero. _


	7. El pasado de Hakudoshi

Hola, espero les guste este capitulo, tiene algunas partes un poco emotivas, porfa dejen sus reviews

* * *

**23 de febrero **

_Esta semana ha pasado muy rápido, Hakudoshi ha logrado adaptarse perfectamente, se hizo amigo de Suikotsu, a quien nadie parece entender._

_Hasta el momento Kikyo y sus secuaces no han intentado nada, lo que me parece extraño, pero no tengo de que preocuparme, ya que mi relación con Inuyasha mejora cada día más, todo marcha a la perfección, solo que estoy algo cansada pero debe ser por el colegio. _

Sango: Hola Kagome

Kagome bostezando: Hola

Sango¿Has dormido bien?

Kagome: Simplemente estoy cansada... ¿Donde está Rin?

Sango: Oh sí, está con… SESSHOMARU en el salón de clases

Kagome: Rin… pero siempre trata de evitarlo

Sango¿Quieres ir a ver?

Kagome: Si

_Fuimos al salón de matemáticas, donde se encontraba mi amiga Rin. _

Sesshomaru: Deben tener cuidado

Rin¿A que te refieres?

Sesshomaru: Vi a Naraku rondar el colegio, sé que planea algo

Rin: De seguro es por Kikyo

Sesshomaru: Como sea ten cuidado

Rin sonrojada: (p. se preocupa por mí) Si… tu también cuídate

Sesshomaru sonriendo: Tus amigas están en la puerta

Rin: Si

_Nos alarmo un poco la presencia de Naraku, ya que sabemos que es capaz de muchas cosas, especialmente si esta asociado con Kikyo. Decidí no comentarle a Inuyasha, pero supongo que Sesshomaru le dijo, ya que cada vez que Kikyo aparece su mirada se muestra enfadada. _

Kikyo en la entrada del colegio: Hola hermano

Naraku: Has averiguado algo

Kikyo: Nada… pero se ha hecho más fuerte cada día, ahora con su estúpido hermanastro Hakudoshi

Naraku: Fue tonto de tu parte dejar que te vieran

Kikyo: No fue mi culpa

Naraku: Como sea… debemos pensar en algo

Kikyo¿Qué te parece si…

Naraku: Si te callaras podría pensar

Kikyo: Deacuerdo

Naraku: Ya sé… déjamelo a mí- marchándose

Kikyo¿Qué tendrá planeado?

_A la hora de la salida pasamos por el salón de música, donde una bella melodía de piano se escuchaba. Espié en el salón, era Hakudoshi, de verdad era talentoso, decimos no molestarlo, ni interrumpirlo en esa hermosa canción. _

Kanna pasando por el salón: Esa melodía…- entrando abruptamente

Hakudoshi dejo de tocar¿Kanna?

Kanna sonrojada: Perdona es que… la melodía- tornándose triste- es la misma que tocaba mi padre todas las noches antes de… morir

Hakudoshi: El lago de los cisnes

Kanna: Si decía, que al igual que el cisne debía descubrir la belleza y volar hacía un lago de luz color plata

Hakudoshi: Tu padre era muy sabio

Kanna: Si…

Hakudoshi: Si es así, porque te dejas humillar por Kikyo

Kanna¡¿Qué?!

Hakudoshi: Piénsalo… debo irme, hasta pronto

Kanna¿Dejarme humillar?

_Esa noche, Musuo iría a cenar a mi casa, al igual que Hakudoshi, esa era la única parte buena. _

Musuo: Hola Mel- besándola

Kagome: Podrían evitar eso

Mel en tono de regaño: Kagome

Kagome: Vamos Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi: Si

Soka: Hola Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi: Hola Soka

Soka: Gracias por las lecciones

Kagome¿Cuáles lecciones?

Hakudoshi: Le estaba enseñando a tocar el piano

Kagome: ah… por cierto te escuche tocar, es muy hermoso

Hakudoshi: Gracias

Mel: Es hora de cenar

Hakudoshi¿Qué preparó tu madre?

Kagome: Un plato extravagante, como todos los días en los que tu padre viene a cenar

_La cena fue muy silenciosa, a excepción de los comentarios de los dos "tortolitos", aunque la pasta estaba deliciosa. El mejor momento de todo la visita es cuando se va. _

Mel: Hasta mañana…

Kagome: Eviten el beso

Hakudoshi: Hasta pronto

Musuo: Adiós

Hakudoshi ya en el auto: Como pudo remplazarla

Musuo subiendo al auto¿Estas bien hijo?

Hakudoshi: Solo conduce a casa

Musuo: No me hables así…

Hakudoshi enfadado: Deacuerdo

Musuo¿Por qué me odias?

Hakudoshi: Por que la olvidaste, olvidaste a mi madre

Musuo: Yo… (p. Hakudoshi)

**26 de febrero **

_Hoy de nuevo es lunes, y el cansancio aun no ha desaparecido. Hoy se asignarán los proyectos de química. _

Soka: Buenos días hermana

Kagome: Hola Soka… ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

Mel: Wafles…

Kagome: Delicioso- empezando a comer

Mel¿Porque te sigues comportando así con Musuo?

Kagome: Mamá estas arruinando mi desayuno

Mel: Respóndeme jovencita

Kagome: Ya te lo había dicho, no puedo aceptar a otro hombre que no sea mi padre- saliendo de la cocina

Mel: Kagome

Kagome: No dejaré que nadie tome el lugar de mi padre

_A llegar a la escuela las cosas no mejoraron mucho. _

Sango¡Kagome!

Kagome¿Qué es esto?- recogiendo una de las papeletas en el suelo

Sango arrebatándosela: No…

Kagome: Déjame leerla

Sango: Deacuerdo- entregándosela

Kagome: "Se busca, perra salvaje. Kagome Higurashi. Al que la encuentre por favor comuníquese al 800-sexofacil, muchos clientes ya la extrañan"

Sango: Rin y yo ya recogimos la mayoría

Kagome muy ofendida: Kikyo, estoy segura que fue ella…

Inuyasha: Hola Kagome que…- leyendo el volante

Rin: Kagome… casi nadie los ha visto no te preocupes

Inuyasha muy enfadado¿Quién hizo esto?

Sango: De seguro fueron ese grupo de víboras

_La pesadilla no había terminado, Kikyo había pensado en todo puso un volante en cada casillero, de modo que todos lo vieron. Fue humillante, todos se reían y me señalaban a pesar de que Inuyasha los amenazaba con la mirada. No puedo creer lo que me hicieron _

Kikyo: Pero miren quien aparece

Inuyasha adelantándose: Kikyo fuiste muy lejos como te atreves a hacerle esto a Kagome

Kagura: De que te quejas, tú ya disfrutaste sus servicios

Inuyasha: Malditas… si vuelven a hacer algo como esto- golpeando el casillero a su derecha- no volverán a ver la luz del sol

Kikyo: No tienes derecho a hablarme así… bebe llorón

Inuyasha llegando al extremo de su enojo: Kikyo- tomándola por el cuello- si te vuelves a acercar a Kagome tú…

Director: Joven, suéltela

Inuyasha soltándola: Si… señor

Kikyo sonriendo con malicia: Kagura- simulando llanto

Director: Joven está suspendido por tres días, como se atreve a atacar a su compañera de esa manera

Inuyasha enfadado: Deacuerdo señor… pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- saliendo del colegio

Director¿Esta bien señorita?

Kikyo: Si señor, ya pasó

Director: Deacuerdo- siguiendo su camino

Kagura: Quien ríe ahora

Kikyo: Yo SIMPRE gano

Kagura: Por cierto… Kanna

Kanna: Pero…

Kagura: Solo dáselo

Kanna: (p. no quiero pero…) Esto es para el… tonto de tu hermanastro

Rin¿Hakudoshi?

Kikyo: Vamonos…

Sango abriéndolo: Parece parte de un periódico… "Joven de 16 años comete crimen: al querer entrar a una farmacia para robar insulina, el joven Hakudoshi Hanari en un acto de desesperación por escapar de la policía acciona un arma de fuego. La bala se desvió de su curso e impacto en el hombro a una pequeña niña de 5 años. El joven fue arrestado y permaneció en cárcel por dos días, hasta que fue liberado por absolución."

Rin¿Creen que sea cierto?

Sango: Debe de serlo, aquí está el nombre del diario y la fecha de impresión… 10 de febrero

Kagome¿Hakudoshi?

Sesshomaru llegando con Hakudoshi: Hola

Hakudoshi: Buenos días

_No pude verlo a los ojos salí corriendo en dirección a los baños, ese Hakudoshi que tanto apreciaba era un criminal y había herido a una niña. ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo¿Por qué? No entendía como… ese chico que toca el piano como un ángel es en realidad un demonio. _

Sango: Kagome espera…- corriendo tras ella

Hakudoshi¿Qué sucede?

Rin sin mirarlo a los ojos: Kikyo, Kanna y Kagura escribieron esto sobre Kagome…

Sesshomaru: Son despreciables

Rin: Y nos dijeron que te entregáramos esto…- dándole el articulo- debo irme- en dirección al baño donde estaba Kagome

Sesshomaru sorprendido: Tú… cometiste…

Hakudoshi: Esperaba que esto nunca se revelara… yo…

Sesshomaru golpeándolo: Reacciona… ¿Realmente hiciste eso?

Hakudoshi con un hilo de sangre en la boca: Si… pero no por lo que te imaginas…

Sesshomaru: Habla…

Hakudoshi: Si… pero ellas también deben saberlo.

_Sango y Rin me llevaron al salón, donde solo estábamos nosotras y Hakudoshi. _

Rin: Sesshomaru pero dijiste….

Sesshomaru: Necesitan oírlo

Hakudoshi tornándose triste: Lo que dice el artículo es cierto

Kagome llorando¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Hakudoshi: Mi padre solo enviaba el dinero para mi educación, del resto se encargaba mi madre quien tenía un negocio, pero el estado lo cerró… sin motivo alguno.

Sango: Eso no te da el derecho a robar…

Hakudoshi ignorándola: Mi madre sufrió una crisis de diabetes que pudo ser resuelta pero no podíamos pagar el hospital ni el tratamiento, le dije que tomara el dinero de mis estudios pero lo ignoro por completo. Tuvimos que empeñar varias cosas para pagar el hospital, y a escondidas de mi madre, también use el dinero de mi padre.

Rin: Entonces… si tenías una razón…

Hakudoshi: Sí… mi madre entro en crisis de nuevo, necesitaba insulina, así que tuve que robarla, pero no pude y a cambio una pequeña niña salió herida- empezando a llorar- no pude darle la medicina a mi madre y entro en coma y murió en antes de que yo pudiera llegar, no pude estar con ella en su muerte. Cuando salí de la cárcel, me sentía destrozado, no había conseguido nada bueno.

Kagome¿Y la niña?

Hakudoshi: Fui a verla, estaba mucho mejor, me disculpe con ella y con su madre, ambas me entendieron, y recuerdo muy bien lo que me dijo la niñita: "Tu mami esta bien, ahora te mira desde el cielo y cuida de tu corazón, tal como mi papi"

Kagome corriendo a abrazarlo sumergida en llanto: Perdóname… no sabía todo lo que habías pasado… perdóname

Hakudoshi: Esta bien…

_No entiendo como Hakudoshi puede guardar tanta tristeza en su corazón, la muerte de su madre, la culpa, el hecho de sentirse destrozado, el saber que esa persona que estuvo contigo siempre se ha ido, el no poder haber estado allí en ese ultimo momento para decirle cuan importante es para ti, sentir como tu corazón se rompe poco a poco y nada… _

Kagome derramando una lágrima:…nada puede repararlo.


	8. De la palabra al problema

**Hola!!!,Espero les guste este capitulo donde la principal es Kanna. Dejen sus comentarios **

**PD: El caso tratado es muy serio.

* * *

****28 de febrero **

_Han pasado dos días desde la broma de Kikyo, Inuyasha aún no ha cumplido su suspensión, su regreso será mañana. Al parecer el día empezaba bien hasta que Musuo vino a visitar a mi madre, traté de evitarlo y me dirigí a ala academia. _

Musuo: Mel no se que hacer… Hakudoshi se comporta muy extraño

Mel: Intentaste hablar con él

Musuo: Si pero no me escucha... ¿Crees que este consumiendo drogas?

Mel: Lo dudo, es un muy buen chico…

Musuo¿Cómo averiguar lo que pasa?

Mel: Si estás tan desesperado revisa su habitación

Musuo: Es la única alternativa

Mel: Pero ten cuidado de que no lo descubra

Musuo¿Estas segura de que es seguro?

Mel: Somos sus padres… la razón justifica los medios

Musuo abrazándola: gracias

_Al llegar a la academia las cosas se calmaron, estar con mis amigas me tranquiliza, además aún no había visto a las víboras. Al entrar a clases, se dio un anuncio, sobre el festival anual de primavera, habría un concurso de canto, una obra teatral, un partido de soccer y por supuesto diversas comidas. _

Kagome: Escudaste Hakudoshi… ¿Vas a participar?

Hakudoshi: Dos meses para practicar...

Profesora: El aviso ya fue dado ahora regresemos a la lección con usted joven Hakudoshi…

Hakudoshi: Si, profesora…

Profesora: Una pregunta simple, ya que estamos con materia antigua… ¿Por qué esta compuesto el carioplasma?

Hakudoshi¿ADN?

Profesora: Esta bien… Rin…

Rin: Esta compuesto principalmente por el ADN, ARN y proteínas

Profesora: Perfecto

Kikyo: Nerd…

Kagura susurrando: La típica chica de biblioteca

Rin ignorando los comentarios: Por lo menos se que es ADN

_Después de la complicada clase de Biología, vino el almuerzo, el especial de era pasta, delicioso… _

Kagome apresurándose: Delicioso pasta…

Sango: Deacuerdo… pero no te entusiasmes tanto

Rin¿Desde cuando te gusta tanto la pasta?

Kagome: No lo sé… simplemente quiero jajaja

_La pasta estaba deliciosa, pero algo lo arruino: KIKYO. _

Kikyo: Comes demasiado

Kagome: Eso dices porque no comes nada más que galletas de arroz

Kikyo: Pero estoy delgada al contrario de… ti cerdito

Sango¿Y de que te sirve ser tan "delgada"?

Kanna: Es mejor que estar gorda…

Rin: Pues si hablamos de estar delgado hay más de una que no encaja

Kikyo sacastica: JA cerebrito… confórmate con tus libritos

Kanna: Debemos ir a la práctica de porrismo

Kikyo: Sólo por hoy se salvaron cerditos…

Kagura: Oinc Oinc

Kagome¿De verdad creen que estoy gorda?

Sango: Por supuesto que no Kagome, eres mucho más bonita que Kikyo

Rin: Si… oinc oinc

Sango y Kagome: Jajaja

Kikyo: Nuestra venganza está cerca… Naraku está trabajando en ella

Kanna: No podríamos dejarlas en paz

Kagura¿Estas loca?

Kanna: Lo siento… solo decía

Kikyo: Por cierto Kanna, ellas tienen razón… No puedes ser porrista con ese estomago

Kagura: Es cierto…

Kanna: Es solo que…

Kikyo: Te hartaste en comida y olvidaste los abdominales… me das asco, trata de bajarlo rápido… no pienso dejarte aparecer así en el juego…

Kanna: Pero yo…

Kagura: Dense prisa

_A la hora de salida, pude ver a Kanna en dirección a su casa, parecía triste, algo frustrada, ya a pesar de que es una de las amigas de Kikyo, me preocupo que fue lo que le había pasado. _

Kanna en su habitación: No entiendo a Kikyo…- mirándose al espejo- tiene razón estoy… gorda

Madre¿Hija quieres comer?

Kanna: No mamá, comí mucho en la escuela

Madre un poco preocupada: Deacuerdo querida

Kanna: Utilizaré la maquina de ejercicio ¿esta bien?... para mejorar mi condición para el porrismo

Madre: Esta bien pero no te excedas hija

Kanna: No mamá

Madre regresando hora y media después: Hija… ¿Sigues ejercitándote?

Kanna: Ya estaba terminando…

Madre: Te había dicho que no hicieras más de una hora…tienes ya una buena forma

Kanna: Mamá… no sabes nada… estoy muy mal con mis saltos… mis piernas perdieron fuerza

Madre sin creer su historia: Que no se repita ahora toma un baño y baja a comer…

Kanna ya sentándose a la mesa¿Qué preparaste?

Madre: Tu preferido…Lasaña

Kanna no muy emocionada: Genial

Madre retirando el plato cuando esta ya había terminado: Te gusto

Kanna: Si mamá… iré a mi cuarto ¿Sí?

Madre no muy feliz: Claro

Kanna mirándose de nuevo al espejo con las palabras de Kikyo repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente: Me das asco…no puedes ser porrista luciendo así…

Kanna derramando una lágrima: Solo queda…- induciendo el vomito- Es la única forma…

**1º de marzo **

_Hoy al parecer es un buen día, hoy se cumple la suspensión de Inuyasha, por fin podré verlo de nuevo, lo extraño mucho _

Inuyasha abrazándola¡Que gusto verte!

Kagome: Te extrañé- besándolo

Rin: Que bueno que sonrías Kagome

Inuyasha¿Te hizo algo Kikyo mientras no estaba?

Kagome: No tienes de que preocuparte

Inuyasha: Me gusta oír eso

Director quien pasaba por allí: Joven Inuyasha… Espero haya aprendido la lección

Inuyasha: Si Señor

Rin¿Vamos a clase?

Kagome: Si

Inuyasha: Ah si lo olvidaba… Rin toma…- entregándole un trozo de papel

Rin leyéndolo para sí misma: "Te espero en el jardín del ala oeste, para almorzar. No faltes. Atte: Sesshomaru"

Sango¿Qué es?

Rin: No te lo diré

_Al final de la tercera lección logramos que Rin nos dijera lo contenido en el trozo de papel, nos pareció tan romántico y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora del almuerzo. _

Rin subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras¿Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: Bienvenida doncella…

Rin: Un Picnic…

Sesshomaru: Espero te guste

Rin entablando conversación¿Por qué te comportas de forma tan…?

Sesshomaru: Fría, grosera…

Rin sonrojada: Si…

Sesshomaru: En parte es mi forma de ser… además encuentro burdo todo lo que ellos llaman "genial"

Rin¿Es por que tu madre murió?

Sesshomaru¿Qué¿Cómo lo sabes?

Rin: Perdona… no era mi intención

Sesshomaru: Todos los psicólogos que mi padre me ha hecho ver dicen lo mismo

Rin: Sí... pienso como psicólogo…

Sesshomaru: Pero…

Rin interrumpiéndolo: Respóndeme algo ¿Sí?

Sesshomaru: Si

Rin¿Por qué te interesas en mí?... Soy una cerebrito

Sesshomaru¿Por qué escuchas a Kikyo?

Rin: No me respondas con una pregunta…

Sesshomaru: Quieres un respuesta… eres diferente… no te interesan esas estupideces sobre el peso o la apariencia, tu eres mucho más hermosa por lo que hay en tu interior

Rin muy sonrojada: Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru acercándose: Rin…

Rin totalmente sonrojada: Yo… perdona…- huyendo…

Sesshomaru: Maldita sea… siempre huye… pero vale la pena

Rin escondida en el baño: (p. que tonta soy… por que tengo tanto miedo de estar con Sesshomaru si… ¿Qué es ese sonido?)

Rin: Proviene de aquí… (p. suena como si alguien estuviera vomitando)

Kanna saliendo y topándose con Rin: Rin…

Rin¿Por qué estabas vomitando?

Kanna: No es nada… ha de ser algo que comí…

Rin: Estas mintiendo

Kanna: A ti que te importa… NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA- saliendo del baño

Rin: Puede que sea…

_Rin nos comento su encuentro con Kanna, según las sospechas de Rin, Kanna estaba induciendo el vomito para perder peso. _

Sango: Es su problema

Rin: Es muy serio

Kagome: De seguro es culpa de Kikyo… ella no sabe medir sus palabras

Rin: Y Kanna es muy vulnerable a lo que diga Kikyo

Sango: Si, Kikyo restringió todas sus comidas

Kagome: Espero Kanna reaccione…

_Aún no puedo creer que haya caído en ese pozo por culpa de Kikyo, es mejor solucionarlo pronto o algo malo podría pasar. _

Kanna: (P. tengo mucho sueño)

Hakudoshi: Hola Kanna

Kanna: Hola- tropezandoce

Hakudoshi sosteniendola¿Estás bien?

Kanna: Sólo estoy un poco mareada

Hakudoshi¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Kanna: No es necesario…

Hakudoshi tocando su frente: No tienes fiebre

Kanna sonrojada: No te preocupes yo…

Kagura¡Kanna¿Qué demonios haces con este tonto?

Kanna: Kagura…

Hakudoshi: Mi nombre es Hakudoshi…

Kagura: No me interesa… Vamos Kanna

Kanna: Lo siento debo…

Kagura jalándola: No gastes tu tiempo hablándole

Hakudoshi: Me pregunto por que deja que la traten así

Kagome: Hakudoshi¿Qué pasa?

Hakudoshi: Es Kanna… se deja dominar por las Princesas de Plástico

Kagome: Ah… Princesas de Plástico, perfecto nombre… ah sí Kanna… debo decirte algo sobre ella

Rin deteniendo a Kagome: Hola Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi¿Qué debes decirme de ella?

Rin susurrándole: Recuerdas lo que prometimos

Kagome: Ah si (p. No divulguen la noticia) Es solo que… es muy buena porrista…

Hakudoshi¿Qué?

Rin: Debemos irnos… perdona

Hakudoshi¿Qué les pasa? Están ocultando algo… pero ¿Qué?


	9. Los heridos

**Aqui esta el capítulo 9 espero sea de su agrado. Dejen sus comentarios xfa. Perdonen la tardanza

* * *

****7 de marzo **

_Ha pasado casi una semana desde la última ves que escribí, al parecer ahora todo está tranquilo, pero no es un tranquilidad común es como si algo malo fuera a pasar… estoy muy preocupada. Rin ha estado huyendo de Sesshomaru, Kanna ha adelgazado mucho y nadie, a parte de nuestra sospecha sabe por qué, Kikyo ha estado muy calmada sus bromas han cesado y por último… lo que me tiene más preocupada es la falta de mi período, puede que sea por el estrés de los exámenes que estamos pasando pero…_

Mel: Kagome Hakudoshi esta en la puerta

Kagome: Deacuerdo… siempre me interrumpe…- bajando las escaleras- ¡Hola!

Hakudoshi con el gorro de su abrigo cubriendo su cara: Hola…

Kagome¿Qué pasa?

Mel interrumpiendo: Aquí están los pasteles que me pediste… es hora de que se vallan al…

Kagome: Si mamá… hasta luego

Hakudoshi: Lo odio…

Kagome¿A quien te refieres?

Hakudoshi: Al estupendo… Doctor Hanari

_Hakudoshi me dijo que cuando regresaba de la Academia pudo ver como su padre estaba registrando su habitación, y justo cuando el entro la discusión empezó. _

Hakudoshi¿Qué haces aquí?

Musuo: Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi¿Qué buscas… algo con que incriminarme?

Musuo: No te atrevas a hablarme así…

Hakudoshi¿Qué estas buscando?

Musuo: Me preocupa la forma en la que actúas…

Hakudoshi: Ja… lo entiendo… crees que estoy consumiendo drogas… pues para tu disgusto no es cierto…

Musuo¿Para mi disgusto?

Hakudoshi: Sé que te disgusta tenerme aquí… por eso nunca en tu maldita vida te dignaste a visitarme

Musuo golpeándolo: No me hables así…- enojado- si no te visité es por…

Hakudoshi enojado: Por que para ti yo soy un error…- sacando el reportaje que Kikyo le había dado- y si buscabas algo para sacarme de tu vida es esto (entregándoselo)

Musuo terminando de leerlo¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz?

Hakudoshi: Es simple… SOY TU HIJO

Musuo atónito.

Hakudoshi: Anda que esperas para enviarme a la calle y negar a todos que soy tu hijo para no dañar tu estúpida reputación…

Musuo enojado: Tal vez lo haga… nunca estuve seguro de que mi sangre corriera por tus venas… y ahora lo compruebo…

Hakudoshi: Infeliz… dejaste embarazada a mi madre y huiste como el maldito cobarde que eres…

Musuo: Cállate- golpeándolo fuerte

Hakudoshi: Maldigo el día en que mi madre murió y me dejo contigo

Musuo: Yo… no fue mi intención

Hakudoshi: Quédate con todo… yo me largo

Hakudoshi quitándose el gorro mostrando el golpe de su padre en su ojo: Linda marca ¿no?

Kagome: Hakudoshi…

Hakudoshi: Es solo un golpe… no te preocupes… pero no pienso volver con ese bastardo

Kagome: Nunca confié en él… te puedes quedar conmigo

Sango llegando junto con Rin: Hola

Rin¿Qué te paso?

Hakudoshi: El infeliz de mi padre

Kagome: Rin… tu sabes mucho sobre primeros auxilios… tienes algo para bajar la hinchazón…

Rin: Si- sentándose fuera de la Academia

Hakudoshi: No es…

Rin sentada frente a él: Te dolerá un poco- aplicando alcohol en gel

Hakudoshi: No…- con una expresión de dolor-… te preocupes

Rin: Perdona…- acercándose- No se ve tan mal…

Hakudoshi algo sonrojado¿Para que es esa crema?

Rin: Oh si para bajar la inflamación… - colocándola con cuidado

Kagome: Solo hay un problema… no podemos ocultarlo

Hakudoshi: No me importa…

Sango: Nadie se atreverá a preguntar, han de creer que fue por una pelea o algo parecido.

Kagome: Esperemos que sí

_Pues la idea de Sango no fue tan efectiva, justo al entrar a clase todos los del equipo de soccer y todos los profesores preguntaron sobre el golpe de Hakudoshi, pero el simplemente respondió que fue un accidente, aunque esa respuesta no convenció del todo, pero era mejor que decir, me lo hizo mi padre. _

Rin: Lo que dijiste no funciono

Sango: No es mi culpa

Kagome: Lo importante es que no dio la respuesta de su padre

Inuyasha¿De que hablan?

Kagome: Nada…

Inuyasha: Podrías venir un momento…

Sango: Lévatela

Kagome¿Qué pasa?

Inuyasha: Es una buena noticia… puede que no tan buena

Kagome: De que hablas

Inuyasha: El equipo clasificó al campeonato de escuelas Europeas, que se llevará a cabo en Alemania, España, Francia e Italia…

Kagome: Eso quiere decir que…

Inuyasha: Debo irme por 6 semanas

Kagome: Te extrañaré… pero… sé que patearás el trasero de todos

Inuyasha sonriendo y abrazándola: Gracias

Kagome¿Cuándo partes?

Inuyasha: Dentro de una semana… el día 18…

Kagome: Eso significa que aún nos quedan días para divertirnos…

Inuyasha: Hablando de eso… ¿quieres ir al cine el viernes?

Kagome: Claro…

Inuyasha: Oh no... Es hora de clase

Kagome: Nos vemos en el almuerzo…- besándolo

_El almuerzo pasó, pude comer los deliciosos pastelillos que mi madre preparó en la mañana y lo pasé con Inuyasha. Luego del almuerzo teníamos dos lecciones de matemáticas y otras dos de deportes. Cuando ya empezaron las lecciones, tuvimos que correr alrededor de la cancha como calentamiento, pero algo andaba mal con Kanna, se veía muy agotada. _

Kikyo: Vamos floja… tu puedes- adelantándose

Kagome¿Estas bien?

Kanna: Si…

Profesora: Muy bien… deténganse… ahora gimnasia

Rin: Odio esto

Sango: Si… especialmente por…

Profesora: Señorita Kikyo… muéstrenos como se hace…

Sango: Por eso…

Kikyo: Deacuerdo- realizando un salto sobre potro

Profesora: Todas en una línea por favor

Kagome¿Creen que Kanna pueda hacerlo?

Sango: No la vi comer

Profesora: Sango…

Sango: Claro…- saltando

Rin acercándose a Kanna: No creo que debas hacerlo

Kagome: Rin tiene razón

Kanna: No se metan…

Rin: Puedes salir herida

Kagome: Te harás daño…

Kanna: Lo… voy a hacer

Profesora: Kagome…

Kagome: Piénsalo…- realizando el salto

Profesora: Debería mejorar su aterrizaje… Kanna

Kanna: Si… (p. puedo hacerlo, aunque me siento débil)

Profesora: Vamos…

Kanna: Sí…- realizando el salto

_Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del salto de Kanna y tenía razón, sus manos flaquearon en el potro, provocando que cayera, todos estábamos muy alarmados. La profesora llamo inmediatamente a la ambulancia. _

Kagome: Kanna todo estará bien

Kanna perdiendo la conciencia: (p. mi cuerpo…)

Profesora: Apártense…

Rin: Los paramédicos ya llegaron…

_Por suerte nada grave pasó con Kanna, aunque Kikyo y Kagura no se vieron muy alteradas por el asunto. Esperaremos que se recupere, iremos a verla el viernes, el mismo día de mi cita con Inuyasha. _

**9 de marzo **

_Hoy la escuela termino temprano, ya que los profesores tenían una especie de reunión. Rin, Sango, Hakudoshi, Inuyasha yo iremos a visitar a Kanna al hospital, planeamos llevarle flores para hacerla sentir mejor. _

Kagome: Hola Kanna…

Kanna¿Qué hacen aquí?

Rin: Vinimos a visitarte

Kanna: Gracias

Hakudoshi¿Cómo te sientes?

Kanna un poco sonrojada: Bien

Doctor¿Son sus amigos?

Sango: Si doc…

Inuyasha¿Doctor Arashi?

Doctor: El pequeño Inuyasha

Kagome¿Se conocen?

Doctor: Su padre siempre lo ha traído a este hospital, incluso en sus investigaciones

Inuyasha: No solo a mí, también a Sesshomaru

Doctor: Lo recuerdo bien… Por cierto, prefería que solo tres personas estuvieran con ella ¿Deacuerdo?

Kagome: Si…

Sango: Bueno…- sonriendo- Recupérate pronto Kanna

Inuyasha: Sigue las instrucciones del Sr. Arashi, es muy buen medico, te hará salir de aquí muy rápido

Sango: Estaremos en la sala de espera…

Kagome: Si…

Rin: Doctor ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Doctor: La señorita lo sabe… es mejor que lo oigan de ella… Hasta pronto

Kagome¿Qué pasó?

Kanna apenada: Es un desorden alimenticio el que provocó mí caída… debía haberte escuchado Rin

Rin: Lo importante es que nada grave pasó…

Kagome mirando a Hakudoshi: Rin, acompáñame a buscar a una enfermera para colocar las flores

Rin: Claro pero espera… Kanna te traje este libro, espero te guste

Kanna: "La princesa que creía en los cuentos de hadas"

Kagome y Rin: Recupérate

Hakudoshi: Bulimia… ese es tu problema

Kanna apenada: Si…

Hakudoshi: Estoy seguro que fue por los comentarios de esa tonta de Kikyo

Kanna: (p. como lo sabe)

Hakudoshi¿Es cierto?

Kanna: Si… es que…

Hakudoshi: Eres muy linda para destruirte de esa manera…

Kanna sonrojada

Enfermera interrumpiendo: Es hora de tu bebida…

Kanna: Si…

Hakudoshi¿Bebida?

Enfermera: Es para reponer los nutrientes que le faltaron

Kanna: Gracias…

Enfermera: Volveré para escuchar tu canción…- mirando a Hakudoshi- Canta como un ángel

Hakudoshi: No sabía que cantaras

Kanna sonrojada: No lo hago muy a menudo

Hakudoshi: Creo que es hora de irme

Kanna: Me dio gusto verte… es decir verlos

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Alegraste mi día- besando su mejilla- Espero te recuperes pronto…

_Después de que salimos del Hospital donde estaba Kanna, Hakudoshi se fue con Rin y Sango, mientras Inuyasha y yo fuimos al cine a ver una película de terror, la escogí a propósito para poder abrazarlo durante toda la película. _

Inuyasha: Fue lindo…

Kagome: La mutilación no es linda…

Inuyasha:..Que me abrazaras

Kagome sonrojada: Pues…

Inuyasha: Acompáñame, te llevaré a un sitio hermoso

_Fuimos a un mirador, las estrellas titilaban tan románticamente, y los ojos de Inuyasha me provocaban querer besarlo. _

Inuyasha adelantándose: Tus labios brillan junto con la luna creando un ambiente de hipnosis… que solo puedo romper con…- besándola

Kagome: Extrañaré no tenerte cerca

Inuyasha: La luna que vez cada noche será la misma que traerá mis pensamientos hacia ti, y en la oscuridad de la noche mis besos llegaran a ti por los sueños que las estrellas provocan.

Kagome embelezada: Inuyasha…- fundiéndose en un hermoso y tierno beso


	10. La Noticia ya anunciada

Perdonen la tardanza, aquí esta el capitulo 10, espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus reviews.

* * *

**12 de marzo **

_No puedo creerlo… hoy el día empezó muy mal, a primera hora tuve ese extraño mareo que me provoco vomito. Estoy tratando de evadir algo que puede sea muy probable, hoy debo comprobarlo, no importa lo que pase. _

Sango saludando a Kagome quien acababa de llegar: Hola amiga

Kagome: Hola

Rin¿Qué te pasa?

Kagome: Estoy un poco mareada eso es todo

Miroku llegando de repente: Hola

Kagome: Miroku… justo a quien necesitaba

Miroku¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: Podemos hablar… en privado

Miroku en un rincón con Kagome¿Me vas a decir que pasa?

Kagome: Tu trabajas medio tiempo ¿cierto?

Miroku: Si… en una farmacia

Kagome: Necesito que me consigas… una…

Miroku: Kagome… tu mirada no me gusta… ¿Qué necesitas?

Kagome tomando el valor: Necesito una prueba de embarazo

Miroku¡¿QUE?!

Kagome tapándole la boca: Cállate…

Miroku¿Estas… emb...?

Kagome: Para eso necesito la prueba… es solo un sospecha… espero no sea cierto

Miroku: Si estas emb…

Kagome: NO digas la palabra

Miroku: Deacuerdo… si es cierto… ¿es de Inuyasha?

Kagome: Es el único con el que he tenido relaciones

Miroku algo conmocionado: Oh… ¿Sango y Rin lo saben?

Kagome: No… por eso te pido que seas discreto… no quiero que nadie lo sepa

Miroku: No te preocupes…te ayudare- abrazándola

Sango¿Qué crees que estén diciendo?

Rin saliendo de sus pensamientos: Dijiste algo…

Sango enfadada: Olvídalo

_Estaba algo aliviada al contar con la ayuda de Miroku, y me sentí mejor cuando llegó Inuyasha, aunque el no sentía lo mismo. _

Kagome: Hola

Inuyasha: Por fin algo bueno en este día- abrazándola

Kagome¿Un mal día?

Inuyasha recostándose en los casilleros: Más que malo… el director citó hoy a mi padre…estuve a punto de golpear a Kikyo en el entrenamiento del sábado por algo que dijo…

Kagome: De mi… ¿cierto?

Inuyasha: Si

_Un hombre alto, imponente, de mirada severa y su cabello largo, muy parecido al de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se acercaba a nosotros… en ese instante lo supe era de el padre de Inuyasha_.

Inuyasha: Buenos días Padre

Padre¿Quién es la jovencita?

Kagome: Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

Padre: Mucho gusto

Director interrumpiendo: Señor… que gusto que llego

Padre: Me despido…

Kagome: Tu padre no parece tan malo

Inuyasha: No lo es siempre solo cuando se trata de que Sesshomaru o Yo hicimos algo

_Entramos a clases fue un gusto ver que Kanna había regresado, su brazo estaba roto pero por lo demás se veía genial, debo admitir que Kanna es agradable cuando no esta con las tontas de Kagura y Kikyo._

Kagome: Kanna que gusto verte

Kanna sonriendo: Si…gracias Kagome

Kikyo: Hola Kanna… ¿Qué haces hablando con esta?

Kagura: Ahora te inclinas por los cerdos

Kanna: Yo…

Hakudoshi observando la situación.

Kagura: Tendremos que hacer algo con ese yeso…

Kikyo: No se ve bien en una porrista

Hakudoshi: Kanna recuerdas lo que te dije…

Kanna: (p. no temas decirle las cosas) Kikyo yo…quieroquedejesde…

Kikyo: Habla claro… no te entiendo

Hakudoshi: (p. no tiene la suficiente fuerza) Kikyo déjala hablar…

Kikyo: No te metas… ladrón- en tono despectivo- Vamonos Kanna… estos fenómenos me están hartando

Kanna: NO

Kagura¿Qué quieres decir con NO?

Kanna: No me iré… ellos son mis verdaderos amigos

Kikyo¿Amigos?

Kanna estallando: Ellos me visitaron en el hospital después de mi accidente… y que todos lo sepan no me importa… tuve el accidente por su culpa, por estar constantemente cuestionando mi apariencia, me provocaron… Bulimia…

Kagura¿Qué?

Kanna: Como lo escucharon Bulimia… fui tonta y escuche todos y cada uno de sus comentarios, me hicieron sufrir, derramar lagrimas… pero no más no dejaré que me lastimen más

Kagura y Kikyo quedaron atónitas.

Hakudoshi: Bien hecho Kanna- abrazándola

Kanna: (p. si por fin me libere)

_Me sorprendió la forma en la que Kanna enfrento a Kagura y a Kikyo. Todo va bien, o por lo menos con mis amigos_ _pero no he visto a Sesshomaru y por lo que sé Rin tampoco me parece que ella esta huyendo, pero porqué. _

Rin leyendo en una terraza de la academia: "El frío del invierno me hacía sentir las lagrimas en el rostro…"

Voz: Te he estado buscando… ya me harté de que me evites

Rin: (p. Se… Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Te sorprende ¿cierto?

Rin volteándose pero sin mirarlo a los ojos¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sesshomaru: Mírame a los ojos…

Rin mirándolo: No fue mi intención…

Sesshomaru¿Por qué me evitas?

Rin con ojos llorosos: Yo… tengo miedo…de

Sesshomaru¿De que?

Rin: No lo entiendes- tratando se marcharse

Sesshomaru tomándola del brazo: Dímelo…

Rin con lágrimas en los ojos: No quiero sentir igual que mi madre… estar enamorada de alguien y que luego te abandonen… tengo miedo a sufrir

Sesshomaru soltándola: Es eso… Por lo menos tienes madre

Rin: Ahora intentas hacerme sentir culpable…

Sesshomaru quitándole las lágrimas: No era mi intención

Rin: Perdóname

Sesshomaru¿Por qué ocultas tu belleza tras ojos tristes?

Rin: Yo…

Sesshomaru: No dejaré que huyas esta vez… no pienso perderte- acercándola a él

Rin sonrojada: Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru: El temor es la debilidad del humano…- acariciando su cara- Además no me gusta verte así- acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca

Rin perdida en los ojos de Sesshomaru: Sessho…

Sesshomaru besándola.

Rin: …maru

Sesshomaru sonriendo: Quería hacer esto antes de irme al campeonato

Rin entristeciendo un poco: Oh si el campeonato… espero lo ganen

Sesshomaru: No tienes que fingir… te extrañaré, a ti y a tu voz que melodiosa lleva las palabras del papel al cielo

Rin: Eres muy tierno a pesar de que todos piensan que eres frío

Sesshomaru: Solo me interesa lo que piense una persona: Tú

Rin sonrojada: Ah… mira la hora debo irme…

Sesshomaru: Espera…-besándola

Rin: Hasta… Pronto

_Rin nos comentó todo acerca de su primer beso con Sesshomaru, todo estaba bien, pero el día aún no terminaba faltaba una cosa: La prueba de embarazo _

Miroku: Hola Kagome, aquí esta lo que me pediste… ya está pagado no te preocupes

Kagome: Gracias Miroku… Te debo una

Miroku: Solo cuídate ¿Si?

Kagome: Claro

Miroku: Puedes llamarme cuando termine…

Kagome: Deacuerdo

_Llegué a casa y me aseguré que mi madre no se diera cuenta de la prueba, leí las instrucciones y lo hice, dejé la prueba durante unos minutos mientras leía la advertencia. _

Kagome: Esta prueba cuenta con un 2 de fallo, es mejor consultar a un medico.

Kagome preocupada: Ya pasó el tiempo…- tomando la prueba que mostraba una barra doble- …no… barra doble es… positivo

Kagome atónita y sentada en el suelo: Estoy… embarazada – tomando el teléfono

Miroku¿Hola?

Kagome: Miroku…

Miroku: Kagome… ¿Qué dijo la prueba?

Kagome: Dice que estoy embarazada

Miroku: No son 100 seguras deberías ir a un laboratorio o algo…

Kagome: Me temo que es cierto…- empezando a llorar- no se que voy a hacer

Miroku: No te preocupes… no te dejaremos sola, te apoyaremos Kagome: No lo sé…

**13 de marzo **

_Estoy muy confundida la noticia… todo, pero debo decírselo a Sango y a Rin, pero Inuyasha y mi madre… no creo que tenga el valor para decirles. _

Sango: Hola

Kagome algo triste: Necesito hablar con ustedes

Rin¿Qué te pasa?

Kagome: Vamos a un lugar donde no puedan oírnos

Sango: Deacuerdo

Rin¿Qué pasa?

Kagome: Escúchenme, es muy serio... desde hace unos días no me he sentido muy bien… ayer Miroku me consiguió la respuesta…yo…estoy…embarazada

Rin: Lo supuse… el apetito, los mareos…

Sango: Es de Inuyasha ¿cierto?

Kagome: Debe serlo… estoy confundida- empezando a llorar

Sango consolándola: Todo saldrá bien Kagome

Rin: Debes ir a un laboratorio… esas pruebas…

Kagome: Lo sé, tienen fallos…

Sango: Kagome

_Ese día fue difícil, tuve que aparentar que estaba bien, pero era difícil ocultar tanto. Por suerte Hakudoshi y el resto no estaban sufriendo. _

Suikotsu: Hola Hakudoshi… llegas tarde

Hakudoshi: Hola Suikotsu… traje a alguien… ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

Suikotsu: Salió un momento ha de volver pronto… pero a quien trajiste

Hakudoshi: Oh si… pasa Kanna

Suikotsu¿Hará la prueba?

Kanna: Sí… quiero tocar con ustedes

Ayame entrando: Perdonen… ¿Kanna?

Hakudoshi: Hará la prueba ¿si?

Ayame: Claro

Suikotsu: Empieza

Kanna: _Lies for you are the way live…- _

Hakudoshi¿Que dicen?

Ayame: Sí

Suikotsu: Deacuerdo

Hakudoshi: Entonces… toma, estas son algunas canciones y esta la que tocaremos en el festival, ensayaremos el jueves después de clases.

Kanna: Sí

Suikotsu: Debemos irnos… Hasta pronto

Ayame: Hasta mañana

Hakudoshi¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Kanna: Pero no tienes que…

Hakudoshi: A mi padre le importa poco si no regreso…además no lo soporto

Kanna: Entonces… claro

Hakudoshi¿Hoy es tu tercer día de terapia cierto?

Kanna: Si… debo apresurarme a llegar para eso…

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Es bueno que estés bien

Kanna: Puedo preguntarte… ¿Por qué no soportas a tu padre?

Hakudoshi: Nunca se ha preocupado por mí… no quiero hablar del tema…

Kanna: Lo lamento…

Hakudoshi: No hay nada de que lamentarse

Kanna: Es aquí…

Hakudoshi: Deacuerdo…

Kanna: Espero que tu problema se solucione

Hakudoshi: Lo mismo para ti… hasta mañana- besando su mejilla

Kanna sonrojada: Hasta mañana

Hakudoshi: (p. Maldita sea debo regresar con ese tonto que se hace llamar mi padre, desearía que pagara por todo lo que hecho)


	11. Destino

**Espero les guste este capitulo, perdonen la tardanza y por fa dejen reviews

* * *

****15 de marzo**

_Hoy debo ir al laboratorio, Rin amablemente concertó la cita. Debo admitir que me parece innecesario, dudo mucho que la respuesta sea diferente, aunque es una forma más segura. Hasta ahora solo Rin, Sango y Miroku saben de mi situación, temo a decírselo a alguien más en especial a Inuyasha y… mi madre. _

Rin¿Estas preparada para esta tarde?

Kagome algo triste: Si

Sango: No tienes nada de que preocuparte, nosotras te acompañaremos al igual que Miroku… ¿Dónde está Miroku?

Miroku justo detrás de Sango con una mascara tonta: BU

Sango¡QUE TONTO ERES!

Kagome riendo: fue gracioso

Miroku: Logre mi objetivo… por cierto Sango… no grites tanto…

Sango¿Me estas llamando gritona?

Miroku: Digo la verdad

Rin: Pues si tiene un punto… a veces tu tono de voz es algo alto

Sango: Tú también… todos están en mi contra

Kagome sonriendo: Cálmate Amiga

Sango abrazándola: Me alegra que sonrías…

Rin: No quiero interrumpir el momento, pero es hora de clase

Sango: Nuestro horario parlante… gracias

Miroku notando que Rin tomaba otra dirección¿A dónde vas, tenemos clase de Inglés?

Rin: Tomo Inglés avanzado en el salón 205 en el segundo piso

Sango: Rin es especialista en lo avanzado

Rin: Vallan a clase

Profesora entrando: Good Morning, How are you? (Buenos días¿Cómo están?)

Rin y el resto de la clase: Fine, thanks for asking (bien, gracias por preguntar)

Profesora: Today is your midterm interview, the next week; you will have your midterm exam… (Hoy es su entrevista parcial, la próxima semana tendrán su examen parcial)

Sesshomaru interrumpiendo: Excuse me, Miss Garner; I need to talk with you… (Disculpe señorita Garner, necesito hablar con usted)

Profesora: Sesshomaru… you always interrupt my class… (Sesshomaru, siempre interrumpes mi clase)

Sesshomaru entrando al Salón: It's about the exams for the soccer team (es acerca de los exámenes para el quipo de soccer)

M. Garner: Now I can't, we'll talk about that after the break (hablaremos de eso después del receso)

Sesshomaru notando la presencia de Rin: Hi Rin

Rin muy sonrojada: Hi

M. Garner: Return to your class Sesshomaru, I have an interview to do (Regresa a tu clase Sesshomaru, tengo una entrevista que hacer)

Alumna justo cuando Sesshomaru se fue: You know him? (¿lo conoces?)

Rin: Yes… (Si)

Alumna: You're so lucky; I wish I could have one of those (Eres tan afortunada, yo desearía tener uno de esos)

M. Garner: Stop talking… It's time for your evaluation… (Paren de hablar, es hora de su evaluación)

_Rin nos comento lo sucedido, y como siempre aprobó su evaluación, ahora me siento un poco mejor, no puedo dejar que mis amigas entristezcan por mi culpa. Hakudoshi al parecer está muy feliz, aunque claro no sabe lo que me pasa pero aparento ante él y el resto del mundo. _

Hakudoshi: Hasta pronto Kagome

Kanna: Hasta mañana…

Kagome¿Adonde van ustedes dos?

Hakudoshi: Al ensayo… formamos una especie de banda para presentarnos en el festival de primavera

Sango: Kagome sabes que tenemos que irnos

Kagome: Deacuerdo… espero oírlos pronto…

Kanna jalando a Hakudoshi del brazo: Date prisa o llegaremos tarde

Hakudoshi: Pareces emocionada

Kanna sonriendo: Sí, es mi primer ensayo oficial

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Deacuerdo- abriendo la puerta del salón donde ensayan

Ayame: Hola

Suikotsu¿Podemos empezar?

Ayame: Perdónenlo, algunas veces mi hermano es un poco grosero

Hakudoshi tomando su guitarra: Tiene razón empecemos… con "Lie"

Ayame: Deacuerdo- tomando el bajo

Suikotsu en la batería: Lista Kanna…

Kanna: Sí…

Suikotsu: cinco, seis, siete, ocho…- empezando a tocar

Kanna: _Your false smile_

_Your broken dreams_

_Your dirty bible_

_That you haven't read _

_Trying to look like _

_An unguilty man _

_And you are no more _

_Than lie… that has born…_

Ayame deteniéndose: Lo siento… debo ir al baño

Suikotsu: La próxima vez piensa en eso antes del ensayo…

Kanna: Pues yo… también necesito ir…

Hakudoshi: Deacuerdo…

Suikotsu en tono de queja: Mujeres…

Ayame: Gracias por acompañarme- escuchando a alguien entrar…

Kanna: Porristas…- escondiéndose

Porrista 1 ignorando a Ayame: Escuchaste lo que dijo Kikyo

Porrista 2¿Lo de Kanna?... Escuche que su "accidente" fue por algo que tomó…

Porrista 1: Nada de eso… según lo que escuche de Kikyo fue… bulimia

Porrista 2: Ya me extrañaba que bajara de peso tan rápido… que tonta

Ayame pasando frente de ellas: Chismosas

Porrista 1¿Quién se cree que es?... Vámonos

Kanna: Con que eso dijo Kikyo…

Ayame esperándola afuera¿Estas bien?

Kanna: No puedo creer eso de Kikyo…

Ayame: No te debes preocupar por lo que otros piensen de ti…

Kanna: Sí… pero

Ayame sonriendo: Volvamos al ensaño o mi hermano se pondrá más irritable que de costumbre

Kanna: Claro

Ayame: Ya regresamos

Hakudoshi: Entonces podemos proseguir

Suikotsu: cinco, seis, siete, o…

Kikyo interrumpiendo: Kanna…

Kagura: Te estábamos buscando

Hakudoshi¿Qué buscan?

Kikyo: Escuchamos que estabas en una "banda" o como quieras llamarlo…

Suikotsu: No aceptamos porristas tontas…

Kagura:… tampoco bateristas "rebeldes"

Suikotsu levantándose: Tú…

Ayame: Hermano cálmate… solo ignóralas

Kanna¿Qué quieren?

Kikyo: Cambia ese tono… solo queremos charlar contigo…

Kanna: Deacuerdo…

Kagura¿a solas?

Hakudoshi: Vamonos…

Ayame saliendo: Estaremos afuera…por si nos necesitas

Kagura: Te tenemos una propuesta

Kikyo: Olvidaremos todo lo que nos dijiste y corregiremos esa mancha en tu vida social, si regresas con nosotras

Kanna: La necesidad habla…

Kagura¿A que te refieres?

Kanna: Me necesitan para el equipo de porristas… es la única razón por la que me quieren devuelta

Kikyo: Piensas eso de nosotras… como te atreves…

Kanna: Lo mismo digo, me ofrecen su "amistad" después de haber esparcido por todo el equipo que soy una tonta bulímica

Kagura: Eso no es cierto…

Kanna: Cállate Kagura, ustedes son solo unas arpías

Kikyo: Eres una insolente Kanna, nosotras nos preocupamos por ti

Kanna dándole una cachetada: ERES SOLO UNA PORRISTA MENTIROSA A LA QUE LE IMPORTA SOLO LO QUE PIENSEN… me das lástima

Kikyo: Pagarás por esto Kanna… Yo te cree y yo te voy a destruir

Kagura: Vamonos Kikyo…

Kikyo saliendo: … Esa maldita se va a arrepentir

Ayame entrando¿Estás bien?

Kanna: Sí

Suikotsu: Debo admitirlo… las enfrentaste… bien hecho

Hakudoshi: Lo hiciste bien

Kanna sonriendo: (p. mis verdaderos amigos)

_Después de la escuela y con la excusa de ir al cine, fuimos al laboratorio, en el auto de Miroku. Estaba muy asustada, no sabía lo que me iban a hacer, pero el estar con mis amigas me reconfortaba un poco. _

Enfermera¿Tienen una cita?

Rin: Sí… Con la doctora Nagasawa

Enfermera¿A nombre de quien?

Rin: Kagome Higurashi

Enfermera¿Prueba de Laboratorio?

Rin: Sí

Enfermera: Deacuerdo… la doctora las atenderá en cualquier momento, mientras tanto vallan a la sala de espera

Rin: Gracias

Kagome¿Estás segura de que nada me va a pasar?

Rin: Totalmente

Sango: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien

Rin: La Doctora Nagasawa es una de las mejores

Miroku: Esperare en el auto, odio los hospitales

Sango: Deacuerdo… miedosito

Miroku: Cállate- saliendo de la sala de espera

Sango: Ya pasaron 3 minutos… 3 minutos 10… 11…

Kagome¿Cuándo…?

Dra. Nagasawa¿Kagome Higurashi?

Kagome: Soy yo…

Dra.: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Izumi Nagasawa, Ginecóloga y Obstetra

Rin: Hola Tía

Sango¿Es tu tía?

Rin: Olvidé mencionarlo

Dra.: Acompáñenme

_Caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta la oficina de la doctora. _

Dra.: Pónganse cómodas

Sango, Rin y Kagome asintieron con la cabeza.

Dra.: Según lo que Rin me comentó, estás aquí para una prueba de embarazo- mirando a Kagome

Kagome: Sí…

Dra.: Entonces, procedamos con la muestra

Sango¿Muestra?

Rin: De sangre…

Dra.: Dame tu brazo- palpando la vena- Deacuerdo… puede que te duela un poco- insertando la aguja y obteniendo la muestra- Eso es todo

Rin: Lo ves, era simple

Dra.: Enviaré esto al laboratorio, donde lo analizaran y enviarán los resultados

Kagome¿Cuándo estarán los resultados?

Dra. Los podrás tener mañana mismo…sé que interfiere con tu secundaria, así que te los llevaré yo misma

Kagome: Muchas gracias

Dra.: Si eso es todo… me despido

Sango y Kagome: Gracias, hasta luego

Rin: Adiós tía

Dra.: Por cierto Rin, dile a tu madre que el sábado iré a verla

Rin: Claro

_Salimos del hospital donde Miroku nos esperaba en el auto. _

Miroku¿Cómo te fue?

Kagome: Fue solo una muestra de sangre, mañana tendrán los resultados

Sango: Esto merece un helado¿cierto Miroku?

Miroku: Deacuerdo… las llevaré a la heladería

Rin: Gracias

Kagome: Sí, gracias

Miroku: Lo que tengo que hacer por ustedes

Sango, Rin y Kagome: Jajajaja.

**16 de marzo**

_Hoy me entregan los resultados de los exámenes, Inuyasha aún no sabe nada, ni que me hice esas pruebas, no quiero preocuparlo… pero se va este fin de Semana junto con el equipo de soccer al campeonato en Europa, no creo que deba decírselo. _

Rin: Hola

Kagome¿A que hora vendrá tu tía con los resultados?

Rin: No lo sé

Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome desde la espalda: Hola

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa?

Kagome: Solo me sorprendiste- abrazándolo

Inuyasha: Hoy en la noche habrá una fiesta para despedir al equipo…

Sango interrumpiendo¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

Inuyasha: Me acabo de enterar

Kagome: No te preocupes iremos

Inuyasha: Eso me alegrará a mí y a otros…

Sango¿a quien...?

Koga interrumpiendo: Perdonen- llevándose a Inuyasha

Inuyasha¿Qué te pasa?

Koga: Es ella- señalando a Ayame

Inuyasha¿Es la hermana de Suikotsu?

Koga: Sí… tienes que ayudarme

Inuyasha¿a que?

Koga: Tiene que ir a la fiesta… esta chica de verdad me atrae

Inuyasha: Hay un problema

Koga¿Cuál?

Inuyasha: Su hermano tonto… Suikotsu la sobreprotege y no es alguien con quien te quieras meter

Koga: Por favor…

Inuyasha: Deacuerdo… pero me debes un balón nuevo

Koga: Gracias

Inuyasha acercándose a Ayame: Hola

Ayame: Hola

Inuyasha: Hoy hay una fiesta y pensé que tu y tu hermano querrían ir

Ayame: Me encantaría… ¿Dónde es?

Inuyasha¿Vas a ir?

Ayame algo confundida: Sí

Inuyasha: Perdona… esta es la dirección- entregándole una invitación algo improvisada

Ayame: Gracias

Inuyasha: Espero verte allí

Ayame: Por cierto…dile a tu amigo que la próxima vez que quiera invitarme lo haga el y no envíe a alguien más

Inuyasha: (p. lo descubrió, bueno es problema de Koga) Claro se lo diré

Koga¿Qué te dijo?

Inuyasha: Irá, pero la próxima vez ten el valor de invitarla tú

_Estaba impaciente por cuando llegaría la doctora hasta que en la sexta lección, fui llamada a la oficina del director, la Dra. Nagasawa había solicitado una charla conmigo. _

Dra.: Hola Kagome

Kagome: Hola

Dra.: Aqui están los resultados-entregándole un sobre

Kagome abriendo y leyendo el sobre: Positivo… 4 semanas de embarazo

Dra.: Esa es la razón por la que quería charlar contigo

Kagome empezando a llorar: Sabía que era cierto…

Dra. Acercándose a ella: Yo te ayudaré durante el embarazo, por tu edad puede que se dificulte pero saldrás adelante, te lo prometo

Kagome: Gracias pero…

Dra. Abrazándola: Cálmate, nada malo va a pasar, cálmate

_Después de la noticia me sentía menos de ánimo para ir a la fiesta pero mi actitud le indicaría a Inuyasha que algo andaba mal. Sango, Rin y Yo nos preparamos como siempre aunque todas estábamos al pendiente de lo que me pasaba. Rin como siempre previsora, me prohibió beber o cualquier actividad brusca, y Sango se encargo de maquillarme para que no se notara que había estado llorando. Me sentía bien con ellas a mi lado, pero sabía que el futuro no iba a ser fácil, ya que ahora llevo conmigo la vida de otro ser. _

Rin guiando a Miroku: Parece que es aquí…

Kagome: Allí esta Inuyasha…

Sango: Detén el auto, ya llegamos

Miroku: Que quisquillosas

Inuyasha: Kagome…- besándola- te ves hermosa

Kagome: Gracias

Inuyasha: Hay algo en tus ojos, un brillo especial

Kagome: Vas a hacer que me sonroje

Sango: Tortolitos, es mejor que entremos

_El lugar era enorme, toda la academia estaba allí, e incluso personas que nunca había visto. Justo cuando entramos encontramos "los chicos". _

Bankotsu: Sango… que gusto verte

Miroku: (p. de nuevo, mejor me largo)

Sango: Hola- besándolo en la mejilla

Miroku: Iré a buscar a Yume, si me necesitan solo llamen

Rin: Deacuerdo

Sango: (p. que le pasa)

Rin: Perdonen debo irme

Kagome¿A dónde vas?

Rin le enseñó un libro

Inuyasha¿A donde va?

Kagome: A encontrarse con Sesshomaru

Inuyasha: Y yo que pensé que Sesshomaru era muy frío para tener novia

Kagome¿Novia?

Inuyasha: Sólo dejémonos

Kagome: Perfecto- besándolo

Bankotsu¿Quisieras bailar?

Sango: Claro

Rin entrando en la zona más remota de la fiesta donde el silencio abundaba: Perfecto…

Sesshomaru: Te estaba esperando…- poniéndose frente a ella

Rin sonriendo: Que suerte – besándolo

Sesshomaru: La chica tímida desapareció

Rin: Puede ser…- sonriendo

Sesshomaru tomando su mano y a la vez el libro: Antonio y Cleopatra

Rin: Estoy empezando…

Sesshomaru¿Vas a leer?

Rin¿Tienes una mejor idea?

Sesshomaru acariciando su cabello: Sí…- besándola apasionadamente

_Al parecer en la fiesta todas las parejas se dieron a conocer, o empezaban a formarse, lo noté cuando vi entrar a Hakudoshi acompañado por Kanna_

Kanna: Hay muchas personas

Hakudoshi tomándola de la mano: Ven

Kanna sonrojada: Sí

Hakudoshi llevándola hacia una mesa en una de las esquinas¿Te parece un buen lugar?

Kanna: Sí

Hakudoshi: (p. se ve hermosa)

Kanna¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Hakudoshi: Claro

Kanna¿Por qué odias a tu padre? ç

Hakudoshi: Como no odiarlo es la pregunta… nunca le intereso mi vida ni la de mi madre… es un maldito que dejó a mi madre justo después de que yo naciera, nunca le agrado que yo fuera su hijo

Kanna: Perdona mi pregunta

Hakudoshi: No te preocupes… la única razón por la que soporto a mi padre es mi madre, a ella no le hubiera gustado mi comportamiento

Kanna: Es cierto…

Hakudoshi¿Cómo era tu padre?

Kanna: Para el la música era algo muy importante, le encantaba oírme cantar cuando él tocaba el piano, siempre mostraba una sonrisa y nos hacía a mi madre y a mí tan felices

Hakudoshi: Suena, como la familia que hubiera querido tener

Kanna¿eres feliz?

Hakudoshi: Cuando no estoy con mi padre

Kanna sonriendo: Eso es lo que importa…

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Me gusta verte sonreír

Kanna sonrojada: A mi también

_Inuyasha me comento su negocio con Koga acerca de Ayame, el gran y mujeriego Koga, necesito ayuda para invitar a una chica. _

Suikotsu: Hay demasiada gente

Ayame: Es una fiesta hermano

Suikotsu: Que graciosa

Ayame mirando que Kagura se acercaba: Mira hermano

Suikotsu: Esa chica de nuevo.

Kagura: Hola… y su grupito

Suikotsu: Y tu novia

Kagura: Pero si es el tonto baterista…

Suikotsu: Eres realmente insoportable

Koga aprovechando la pelea y jalando a Ayame del brazo: Ven conmigo

Kagura: Mira quien habla

Suikotsu: No me interesa lo que piense alguien como tú

Kagura: No me…- siendo empujada por un chico que iba entrando, quedando más cerca de Suikotsu

Kagura: Perdón

Suikotsu¿Te disculpaste?

Kagura: No te creas tanto

Suikotsu: Como sea… ¿Dónde está Ayame?

Kagura: La perdiste

Suikotsu: Sí, por tu culpa- marchándose

Kagura: (p. es insoportable)

Koga: Perdona que te haya apartado de tu hermano… pero él me odia

Ayame: Sólo trata de protegerme

Koga: No tuvimos una correcta presentación… mi nombre es Koga

Ayame: Ya conoces el mío… Ayame

Koga besando su mano: es un placer conocerte

Ayame sonrojada: El gusto es mío

Koga: Por cierto… eres muy buena en soccer

Ayame: Lo adoro al igual que la música…

Koga: Pareces más relajada

Ayame: (p. es cierto) Supongo que es fácil charlar contigo

Koga: Es fácil hablar con alguien tan bella como tú

Ayame sonrojada: Gracias por el cumplido

Koga: Es verdad

Ayame halagada: Eres muy cortés, mas me parece que lo haces sólo por…

Koga: Conquistarte

Ayame: Sí

Koga: Tú eres la educada que ha respondido cada una de mis frases con lecciones de etiqueta…

Ayame: Perdona, pero esa es la forma en la que fue criada

Koga: Creo que nuestra conversación debe acabar, tu hermano se acerca

Ayame: Ya veo…

Koga: Cuando vuelva del campeonato…prométeme que jugaremos juntos

Ayame sonrojada: Yo... Yo…

Koga: Tomaré eso como un sí- besándola en la mejilla- me debes un juego- marchándose

Suikotsu¿Estabas con Koga?

Ayame: Solo me pidió que jugara soccer

Suikotsu: Ten cuidado Ayame

Ayame: (p. muy tarde hermano, ya me… conquisto)

_La noche fue muy divertida, y como lo dijo Rin, 0 alcohol, es sorprendente pero me siento mejor que nunca. _

Inuyasha abrazándola: No quiero apartarme de tu lado

Kagome: Debes ir al campeonato

Inuyasha: Ahora que lo recuerdo, mañana el equipo tendrá un despedida más intima con amigos y personas especiales, eso significa que debes ir

Kagome: Yo- su teléfono empezó a vibrar- debo contestar¿Hola?

Rin: Ya es tarde, hay que irse, estamos en la entrada

Kagome: Deacuerdo- colgando- Debo irme… Estaré allí mañana

Inuyasha: Grandioso

Kagome: Hasta mañana- besándolo

Inuyasha: Lo ansío- besándola de nuevo

Kagome sonriendo: Debo marcharme- alejándose

Inuyasha: Hay algo distinto en ella… se ve más hermosa- suspirando

_Pienso que esta noche fue planeada por el destino, o por cupido, los únicos que no recibieron su parte fueron Sango y Miroku, me pregunto cuando irá decírselo. En cuanto a mi… embarazo, dejaré de preocuparme tanto, es algo… especial. _


	12. Sucesos y Noticias

**17 de marzo **

_Hoy es la despedida "más formal e intima" del equipo de soccer, debo esperar que lleguen Sango, Rin y Miroku, para así ir a la casa de Koga, de allí iremos a otro sitio pero no se nada al repecto. _

Mel: Kagome… ¿podemos hablar?

Kagome: No vas a culparme de algo o sí

Mel: Es sobre Hakudoshi

Kagome: ¿Qué hay sobre él?

Mel: Como sabes Hakudoshi ha estado viviendo solo en un apartamento desde hace 10 días

Kagome: (p. desde que lo golpeo) Sí…

Mel: Y el apartamento es pagado por Musuo…

Kagome: Si… pero si lo hace es solo por quedar bien

Mel: No hables así

Kagome: Es cierto mamá… Como sea, ve al punto

Mel: ¿Crees que este listo para aceptar a Musuo?

Kagome: Eso nunca…

Mel: Pero…

Kagome: Tú solo lo defiendes y no sabes lo que realmente es…

Mel: Y tú no lo aceptas a pesar de sus errores…

Kagome: Errores… De cuantos hablas… toda su vida

Mel: No te permito que le faltes al respecto

Kagome: Así como tu le faltas el respeto a mi padre

Mel: Kagome

Kagome: Solo vete…

Mel triste: Hija

Soka: Yo abro… Hola

Sango: Hola Soka, ¿Sabes donde está Kagome?

Soka: La llamaré…HERMANA YA LLEGARON

Sango: Yo pude haber hecho eso…

Kagome: Que bien que llegaron… vámonos

_Salimos de la casa, por suerte, ya no quería ver a mi madre hablando sobre San Musuo, ese tonto que quiere reemplazar a mi padre y… aparenta ser un gran padre, claro, si paternidad significara golpear a los hijos, tendría el premio. Llegamos rápido a la casa de Koga, allí estaban todos los del equipo de soccer, además de Hakudoshi y "su banda", lo único que lo arruinaba eran las porristas, dos en especial: Kikyo y Kagura por supuesto. _

Inuyasha: Hola- besándola tiernamente

Kagome: Me da gusto verte

Bankotsu: Ahora que estamos todos…Podemos abordar el autobús

Sango: ¿A dónde vamos?

Koga: Es un lugar muy especial…tiene una vista maravillosa

Bankotsu: Necesitarán un compañero de viaje…

Inuyasha tomando a Kagome de la mano: Ya tengo el mío…

Bankotsu: Los que tengan compañero pueden abordar el autobús

Sesshomaru acercándose a Rin: ¿Me acompañas?

Rin algo sonrojada: Claro

Suikotsu: Vamos hermana

Ayame: Deacuerdo

Kanna sonrojada: Hakudoshi…

Hakudoshi: ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?

Kanna sorprendida pero muy alegre: Sí

Sango adelantándosele a Kikyo: Bankotsu… ¿Tienes pareja?

Bankotsu: Sango… Te gustaría ser mi compañera de viaje

Sango abrazándolo: Claro

Kikyo: Te odio Sango… Pero llegará el tiempo de venganza… VAMOS Kagura- jalándola del brazo

Kagura un poco disgustada: Deacuerdo

Miroku algo triste: Se repite una y otra vez- sintiendo algo en el hombro

Yume: Hola Miroku

Miroku: Hola- besando su mejilla- ¿querrías ser mi compañera de viaje?

Yume sonrojada: Por supuesto

Koga: ¿Todos tienen pareja?

Bankostu en tono burlón: Si… todos menos tú

Koga en tono irónico: Que gracioso

Kasumi: Yo seré tu compañera… ¿Si no te molesta?

Koga: (p. Kasumi) Deacuerdo… Ya podemos irnos

_Kasumi Soho, es una de las más "apreciadas" porristas y ex novia de Koga. Para algunos es muy linda por su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero es una repitente, reprobó el ultimo año y debió cursarlo de nuevo, y creo que está intentando recuperar a Koga. _

Kasumi: Escuche que ustedes son los que tienen más probabilidad de ganar el campeonato

Koga: Eh… eso creo

Kasumi: Te noto algo nervioso

Koga: Yo… No- mirando a Ayame quien estaba al otro lado

Kasumi: (p. Con que es esa chica)

Suikotsu: Es mejor que deje de verte

Ayame: Hermano…- escuchando los susurros de los dos que iban atrás

Jugador1: Que suerte tiene Koga, esta con la mejor de las porristas

Jugador2: Ha estado casi con todo el equipo de porristas

Jugador1: Si… a como escuche ese bastardo se ha acostado con todas

Jugador2: No sé si con todas, por con Kasumi… se llevó el premio

Jugador1: Ese mujeriego… es mi héroe

Jugador2: Si… jajajaja

Suikotsu quien también lo había escuchado: Te lo advertí

Ayame: Son sólo rumores (p. o no)

Suikotsu: Como sea… cuídate de ese enfermo… si te hace algo… le romperé cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo

Ayame: No te atreverías ¿cierto?

Suikotsu se quedó en silencio.

Ayame: (p. Será de verdad un mujeriego)

_Tardamos alrededor de 30 min en llegar, era como un jardín secreto, miles de flores y arbustos, era hermoso, en la parte central del jardín había una pequeña casa que complementaba la idea del jardín, dentro todo lo necesario, baño, cocina e incluso una mesa de billar. _

Bankotsu: No es necesario que todos se queden aquí, pueden "perderse en el jardín" o lo que quieran… sólo regresen antes del atardecer.

Sango: ¿Al atardecer?

Bankotsu: Tenemos una sorpresa para ese tiempo así que… ya saben no lo voy a repetir

Inuyasha susurrando a Kagome: Que te parece si nos vamos

Kagome: Me leíste la mente

Kanna: ¿Puedo llevarme a Ayame un momento?

Suikotsu: Sí

Kanna llevando a Ayame cerca de unos arbustos: Jardín secreto

Ayame: ¿Qué?

Koga saliendo de los arbustos: Ven conmigo antes de que tu hermano nos vea

Ayame: De… Deacuerdo

Koga: Gracias Kanna

Hakudoshi acercándose: No eran esos…

Kanna: Sí… Vamonos antes de que Suikotsu me mate- tomándolo de la mano

Suikotsu enfadado: Ayame

Rin: ¿No la encuentras?

Suikotsu: Me temo, está con Koga

Rin: No te preocupes, a pesar de su fama, Koga es una buena persona

Suikotsu en tono irónico: Claro

Rin mirando que hacían falta muchos: ¿Dónde están todos?

Suikotsu: Todos entraron al jardín

Rin: (p: Sesshomaru)

Suikotsu: Hay una nota en tu libro

Rin: ¿Qué?- leyendo para sí: Sigue el mapa y me encontrarás

Suikotsu mirando la expresión de Rin: Vete… y si ves a mi hermana, dile que la estoy buscando

Rin sonriendo: Sí… gracias

_Fue algo extraño, todas las parejas desaparecieron en el jardín, es tan romántico. Muchas cosas pasaron y algunas muy escondidas quedaron (linda rima) _

Inuyasha sentado y abrazando a Kagome: Linda vista…

Kagome: Inuyasha Yo…

Inuyasha: Pareces preocupada

Kagome: Tengo que decirte algo…

Inuyasha: ¿Qué?

Kagome: (p. yo… no puedo preocuparlo) Nos mantendremos en contacto mientras estás en el campeonato…

Inuyasha: Por supuesto

Kagome sonriendo: Que bien

Inuyasha: Ahora yo tengo algo que decirte

Kagome: ¿Qué?

Inuyasha sacando una caja de su bolsillo: Toma esto

Kagome abriéndola: Un collar… es hermoso

Inuyasha: Es lo menos que te mereces…

Kagome: ¿Me lo pondrías?

Inuyasha: Claro

Kagome dándose la vuelta y apartando el cabello: Gracias

Inuyasha terminando de ponerlo: Quiero…- besando su cuello- que sepas que… te amo

Kagome volteándose: Yo también te amo- besándolo tiernamente

Inuyasha abrazándola: No quiero irme

Kagome: Pero regresarás eso es lo que importa

Inuyasha: Hay algo diferente en ti últimamente

Kagome: (p. pues es por que estoy…) Es por que estoy más enamorada de ti cada día

Inuyasha abrazándola más fuerte: Nunca te dejaré ir

Kagome: Yo tampoco- cayendo en un tierno y largo beso

Ayame: ¿A dónde vamos?

Koga: Espera… ya casi llegamos

Ayame: Pero…

Koga: Es aquí- deteniéndose en un campo de margaritas

Ayame: Es hermoso

Koga: Yo mismo lo cultive… con ayuda de mi abuelo… es el recuerdo más valioso que tengo de él

Ayame: ¿Para que me trajiste aquí?

Koga: Quería mostrarle a mis flores la verdadera belleza

Ayame algo sonrojada: Estas loco

Koga: Sí… loco por ti

Ayame volteándose: Debo buscar a mi hermano, debe estar muy enfadado

Koga: Espera… te traje esto- entregándoselo- una flor de iris azul

Ayame: Es hermosa… ¿Pero por que esto?

Koga: Tu nombre significa flor de Iris, tuve que conseguirla, para probar algo

Ayame: ¿Probar que?

Koga: Que tu eres más hermosa que esta flor

Ayame sonrojada

Koga acariciando su cara: Perdóname hice que te sonrojaras

Ayame: Koga… estás…muy…cerca

Koga: Te pido sólo que… me dejes probar tan dulces labios…- acercándose

Ayame: Yo… yo...

Kasumi interrumpiendo: Koga… encontré algo extraño por allá

Koga: Lo siento…debo ir a revisar

Ayame: No te preocupes

Koga: ¿Dónde está, Kasumi?

Kasumi: Sígueme

Koga algo lejos de donde había dejado a Ayame: ¿Dónde está?

Kasumi acercándosele: Tontito- acariciando su pecho

Koga: Ka…Kasumi

Kasumi: No hay nada… solo quería estar a solas contigo- abriendo un poco su blusa

Koga: Yo debo…

Kasumi: ¿A que le tienes miedo?- tomando la mano de Koga y colocándola un poco más arriba de su cintura

Koga: Kasumi

Kasumi acercándose: Nunca debí dejarte ir…- besándolo

Ayame llegando en el momento justo del beso: Koga

Koga: ¡Ayame!

Ayame tornándose triste: Debí escuchar a mi hermano

Kasumi: Lo siento niñita… perdiste

Koga: Yo… puedo explicarlo

Ayame: CÁLLATE- corriendo lejos de allí- (p. que tonta soy)

Suikotsu sentado cerca la entrada a jardín: Tengo un mal presentimiento

Kagura: Ahora hablas solo

Suikotsu: Tú de nuevo… no tienes que estar molestando a otros

Kagura sentándose junto a él: Es tu hermana cierto

Suikotsu: No te importa

Kagura: Tus ojos lo dicen todo… estás preocupado por tu hermana por que se fue con Koga y no sabes que sea capaz de hacer

Suikotsu: Soy tan obvio

Kagura: Está bien que te preocupes por tu hermana, es algo natu…

Kikyo: KAGURA

Suikotsu: Tu ama te llama

Kagura: No es mi ama tonto- saliendo del lugar

Suikotsu: (p. no es tan desagradable después de todo)

Ayame llegando con los ojos llenos de lágrimas: Hermano

Suikotsu: Ayame…- abrazándola- fue ese maldito cierto

Ayame: No quiero hablar de eso

Suikotsu consolándola: ¿Quieres que nos vallamos?

Ayame: Fui tan tonta

Suikotsu: No fue tu culpa, debí cuidarte más (p. ese bastardo me las pagará… nadie hace llorar a mi hermana)

Kanna: ¿Qué te parece este lugar?- llegando a una banca debajo de un gran roble

Hakudoshi: Es un lugar tranquilo

Kanna: Es justo lo que pensaba – notando que seguía tomada de la mano con Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi soltándola: Lo siento- sonrojado

Kanna sonrojada: No te preocupes

Hakudoshi: ¿Cómo sigues?

Kanna: Oh de eso… muy bien hasta ahora, he seguido el tratamiento, aunque no puedo volver a mi alimentación normal

Hakudoshi: Lo que importa es que estas bien

Kanna: Gracias por preocuparte por mí

Hakudoshi apenado: Yo… Yo…- desviando la mirada- no hay de que

Kanna: Aunque… eres tú el que me preocupa

Hakudoshi: ¿Yo?

Kanna: Tu relación con tu padre

Hakudoshi incomodo con el tema: ¿Por qué siempre preguntas… sobre mi "relación" con ese…?

Kanna: No lo digas…

Hakudoshi: Como sea… porque te interesa tanto

Kanna: Es tu padre

Hakudoshi algo enfadado: No lo llames mi padre

Kanna: Pareces un niño pequeño y malcriado

Hakudoshi: Si tanto te disgusta mi comportamiento…- notando que estaban muy cerca- perdona…

Kanna algo sonrojada: Fue mi culpa- bajando la mirada

Hakudoshi levantando su cara: No fue tu culpa… es solo que ese tema, me disgusta

Kanna sonrojada: Es solo que no entiendo como odias tanto a tu padre

Hakudoshi: En tu caso tu padre fue realmente un padre… en mi caso el Doctor Hanari es un simple banco de esperma

Kanna: Será mejor dejar este tema ¿cierto?

Hakudoshi: Sí…

Kanna mirando el árbol: Mira es una…

Hakudoshi tapando cuidadosamente su boca: una mariposa…- susurrando

Kanna: Lo siento…

Hakudoshi: ¿quieres subir al árbol?

Kanna: ¿Qué?

Hakudoshi: Ven- ayudándola a subir

Kanna: ¿Estas seguro de que no es peligroso?

Hakudoshi sonriendo: No

Kanna asustada: ¿No?...

Hakudoshi sentado en una rama junto con Kanna: No es aterrador

Kanna: No estés tan seguro

Hakudoshi saltando de la rama que no estaba muy lejos del suelo: Salta

Kanna: ¿estas loco?

Hakudoshi: Confía en mí

Kanna asustada: De… Deacuerdo- saltando

Hakudoshi atrapándola: No fue difícil- resbalando

Kanna quedando encima de Hakudoshi: ¿Estas bien?

Hakudoshi un poco distraído: Mejor que nunca

Kanna levantándose: Perdona…- sonrojándose

Hakudoshi sonriendo: ¿Fue divertido?

Kanna riendo: Si… mucho

Hakudoshi: (p. me alegra que este tan feliz)

Rin siguiendo el mapa que Sesshomaru le había dejado: Debe ser aquí… pero no hay nadie

Sesshomaru apareciendo por atrás: Me encontraste

Rin riendo: No fue difícil

Sesshomaru: Estas más relajada

Rin: ¿Qué?

Sesshomaru: Por fin me muestras tu sonrisa

Rin sonrojada: Pues…sí

Sesshomaru mostrándole el libro por el que se conocieron: ¿Serías mi Julieta?

Rin: Por supuesto Romeo

Sesshomaru tomándola de la mano: Amada Santa que hagan los labios igual que las manos; te ruegan que lo concedas para que la fe no se vuelva desesperación

Rin: Lo santos no se mueven aunque concedan lo que se les ruega

Sesshomaru: Entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo el efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios por los tuyos- besándola tiernamente

Rin: Entonces mis labios tienen el pecado que han tomado

Sesshomaru: ¿Pecado de mis labios?... Devuelve mi pecado- besándola apasionadamente

Rin riendo: Perdiste el contexto Romeo

Sesshomaru: Puede más el deseo que la mente- besándola mientras sus manos recorrían su cuerpo

Rin: Manos pecadoras me han recorrido…

Sesshomaru: Besos de pasión te consuelen- besando tiernamente su cuello

Rin un poco asustada: Sesshomaru… no crees que… estas yendo muy rápido

Sesshomaru reaccionando con las palabras de Rin: Perdóname… - sentándose en el pasto- No fue mi intención

Rin sentándose junto a él: Sólo no me apresures…- besándolo

Sesshomaru: El dulce néctar de tus labios me ha embriagado

Rin sonriendo: Controla las sensaciones y en cambio confórmate con este beso- besándolo apasionadamente y quedando justo encima de él Sesshomaru: No me importa lo que pase solo el besar tus labios me hace ir al cielo y volver para contarlo

Rin posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru: Te extrañaré

Sesshomaru abrazándola: No tanto como yo

_Siguiendo lo que Bankotsu dijo justo antes del atardecer, todos volvimos al centro del jardín donde, Sango había estado con Bankotsu todo el tiempo bajo los ojos de Miroku quien discretamente la miraba ocultando lo que sentía. _

Bankotsu: Veo que todos la pasaron bien

Kagome: ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Kikyo: (p. ja… la sorpresa vendrá después querida Kagome)

Bankotsu: Pues no hay nada mejor para una despedida que… ¡Fuegos artificiales!... patrocinados por mi tío

_Bajo el cielo que se oscurecía, empezaron los fuegos artificiales, eran hermosos, y creaban un ambiente romántico que varios disfrutaron (entre ellos Inuyasha y yo). Después de un tiempo noté que ni Ayame ni Suikotsu estaban en el grupo, y los problemas empezaron a la hora de partir, junto al autobús._

Kagome: Suikotsu… ¿Dónde está Ayame?

Suikotsu: Dentro del autobús, se quedó dormida…

Inuyasha: ¿Estas enfadado?

Suikotsu: ¿Dónde está tu amigo Koga?

Inuyasha: Allá- señalándolo

Kagome: Inuyasha

Inuyasha: Por tu tono, creo que no debí decir eso

Suikotsu parándose frente a Koga: A ti te estaba buscando

Koga: Si es sobre Ayame, puedo explicarlo

Suikotsu golpeándolo: No te atrevas a decir su nombre maldito- cayéndole a golpes

_Bankostu, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y Miroku los detuvieron, aunque el que llevo en mayor daño fue Koga, tomando en cuenta que Suikotsu viene de una academia militar. _

Koga con sangre en su ceja y en su boca: ¿Qué te pasa?

Suikotsu: Te dije que no te metieras con mi hermana…

Kanna: ¿Qué le hizo a Ayame?

Suikotsu: La engañó y nadie hace llorar a mi hermana sin pagar el precio

Kanna: (p. Yo lo ayude pero…) ¿Estas seguro de cómo fue?

Suikotsu: No me interesa… sólo se que estaba llorando es lo único que importa

Kanna: Deacuerdo (p. ¿Qué habrá pasado?)

_Después de eso el ambiente fue pesado, pregunte a Kanna sobre lo que había pasado, nadie comentaba nada al respecto. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la casa de Koga, creí que todo terminaba, pero no. _

Ayame caminando junto a su hermano: No quiero verlo

Koga: Ayame espera…

Suikotsu: Hermana yo me encargo…

Ayame: Déjame a mí

Koga: Puedo explicar lo que viste…

Ayame: No me interesa lo que digas

Koga: Tienes que escucharme

Ayame: No…- golpeándolo en el estomago- No quiero volver a verte

Suikotsu: Vamonos hermana

Koga en el suelo: Maldita sea

Kasumi hablando con Kikyo: Tu plan funcionó, ahora puedo recuperar a Koga, ahora que esa tonta niña no quiere verlo

Kikyo: Mi plan aún no ha terminado

_La despedida terminó siendo desastrosa para algunos, nosotros volvimos a nuestras casas, esperando que todo se calmara. Fue divertido, sin contar la pelea. _

_**18 de marzo **_

_Iremos a despedir al equipo al aeropuerto, el avión sale a las 10 de la mañana. Será el adiós durante más de un mes, extrañaré mucho a Inuyasha. _

Rin antes de entrar al aeropuerto: Tienes que decirle

Kagome: No… no quiero preocuparlo durante el torneo… se lo diré cuándo vuelva

Sango: Tiene un punto

Rin: Pues… Deacuerdo

Kagome abrazando a Rin: Gracias por dejar de presionarme

Sango: El estar con Sesshomaru la ha sacado de su rol de nuestra madre

Rin: SANGO…

Sango: No… la madre volvió

Rin y Kagome: Jajajaja

_Todo el equipo estaba allí, solo los típicos que llegan tarde. _

Entrenador: Tienen 2 min para despedirse

Equipo: Si, Señor

Inuyasha abrazando a Kagome: Que bien que viniste, te extrañaré

Kagome: Yo también- besándolo

Bankotsu: Viniste

Sango: Tenía que venir- besando su mejilla- será mejor que ganen

Bankotsu: No lo dudes

Rin: Hasta pronto Romeo

Sesshomaru: Te extrañaré

Rin: Prométeme que ganarás el torneo

Sesshomaru: Por supuesto- acercándose y besándola

Entrenador: Se acabó el tiempo- separando a Sesshomaru de Rin-

Kagome: Por cierto… ¿Qué pasó con Koga?

Inuyasha: llegó de mal humor y entró directamente al avión

Entrenador: Equipo tomen sus cosas vamos a Europa

_Todos partieron junto con el entrenador, estaba muy impaciente, es la primera vez que él va a Europa, y los del equipo van a tener que soportarlo jajaja._

**19 de marzo **

_Hoy de nuevo es día de escuela, el primero sin el equipo, sin mi querido Inuyasha, llegamos temprano a la academia, donde había una pequeña sorpresa. Todos los lunes se imprime una nueva edición del periódico escolar pero el de hoy era muy "especial" por decirlo así. _

Estudiante: Periódico escolar- entregándole una copia a cada una

Sango: La portada solo dice: "despedida salvaje del equipo de soccer" Detalles pagina 2

Rin: No puede ser…

Kagome: "El capitán del equipo de Soccer, Sesshomaru disfrutó mucho su partida junto con la presidenta del club de literatura (Rin). Durante la fiesta y la despedida, nuestro adorado capitán no dudo en hacer realidad sus placeres con tan singular señorita. El claro ejemplo de que unos lindos ojos y unas cuantas palabras pueden llevar a cualquiera a conseguir más que una amistad con la inigualable Rin."- mirando una de las fotografías donde Rin besaba apasionadamente a Sesshomaru y este paseaba sus manos por su cuerpo.

Sango: ¿Quién habrá hecho esto?

Kagome: No es todo- pasando de página- "Pelea callejera. El gran Don Juan, mejor conocido como Koga hizo de las suyas enamorando a la nueva y tierna niña de penúltimo año, Ayame. Pero no le basto con una, ya que a escondidas de la niñita besó a su ex novia, Kasumi Soho una de las más deseadas porritas. Al parecer la niñita no fue suficiente y fue en busca de la mujer- mirando la foto donde Koga besaba a Kasumi-. Lamentablemente su travesura le costo caro ya que el hermano de la indefensa pequeña arreglo cuentas con el jugador dejándolo muy lastimado- con una foto de la pelea- , y no solo eso, la pequeña no era tan indefensa y se las ideo para patearle el trasero al don Juan de cuarta- se enfocaba la foto donde Ayame golpeaba a Koga- Pobre Koga, al parecer eres tan débil como una señorita.

Sango: pagina 6, "Rock and Love, la nueva banda de la Academia, contiene un nuevo romance, el estudiante Hakudoshi Hanari, cuyos antecedentes no son muy limpios, es el creador de la banda. Parece que quiere arreglar su pasado, haciendo caridad, integrando en su "grupito" a ni más ni menos que la antigua porrita y actualmente BULIMICA, la señorita Kanna- adjuntas una foto de Kanna con el grupo y una de Kanna sobre Hakudoshi- Pero el fundador de la banda debe tener cuidado puede que en uno de sus ataques Kanna, en su falta de alimento intente comérselo"- con una foto de la mano de Hakudoshi sobre la boca de Kanna.

Rin: Kagome no creo que quieras ver lo que sigue…

Kagome: "Amor o interés. El tan conocido romance entre el jugador Inuyasha y la desconocida Kagome de último año ha sido noticia tras noticia. Pero será verdadero amor o simple interés, pues tiene sus beneficios ser la "novia" de alguien como Inuyasha, ser invitado a grandes fiestas, ser incluido en el grupo "popular" y recibir hermosos collares de gran precio. Sólo queda la interrogativa ¿será el amor, el sexo o los regalos lo que los mantiene juntos?

Sango: ¿Quién demonios habrá escrito esto?

Kagome enojada: La pregunta sobra, quien más KIKYO

Rin: Se me hacía conocido

Miroku: ¿Ya leyeron el periódico?

Rin, Kagome y Sango: SI!!!!!!!

Miroku: Deacuerdo, no es necesario que me griten

Kanna interrumpiendo: Tienen la misma sospecha que yo…

Kagome: Sí… KIKYO

Estudiante: Rin, si tienes sexo conmigo te llevaré a la opera jajaja

Rin: CALLATE

Porrista en tono burlón: ¿Ya te comiste a tu novio Kanna?

Kanna: Por lo menos tengo una tonta

Porrista: Te hace falta comer BULIMICA

Kikyo: Oye Kagome ¿Qué es mejor el sexo o el collar?

Kagome: Sabemos que fuiste tú

Kikyo: Yo sería incapaz… además no tengo acceso al periódico escolar

Kagura: El periódico fue editado el viernes, esto pasó después

Sango: Me sorprenden tus mentiras

Kagura: Cállate fracasada

Kikyo: Por cierto, Rin que linda pose, ¿Cuánto te pago Sesshomaru?- marchándose

Rin: La odio

Kagura: ¿Fuiste tú Kikyo verdad?

Kikyo: Claro tonta, Kasumi consiguió las llaves del salón de periodismo y allí modificamos todo con las fotos que yo personalmente tomé

Kagura: ¿Venganza?

Kikyo: OBVIO

_Las noticias corrieron rápido, toda la academia había leído el genial periódico. Solo nos quedo ignorarlo aunque fue algo difícil con muchos burlones que nos lo recordaban cada segundo. Los que tuvieron suerte fueron Hakudoshi, Ayame y Suikotsu, se reportaron enfermos, bueno supongo que Ayame no quiso asistir por lo de Koga, debe de estar aun triste. El día terminó rápido. Decidimos no enviar la copia del periódico a los del equipo, si se tenían que enterar que no fuera por nosotras. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir y olvidarme de todo. _


	13. Adicción

Hola!!!! Perdonen la tardanza pero la inspiración se tomó unas vacaciones. Espero les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews.

La Profesora Itsuko esta inspirada en mi verdadera profesora de educación musical

* * *

** 22 de marzo**

_Hoy es otro día de estudio, o tortura; por el hecho de tener que soportar a serpientes como Kikyo… Desde el "noticiario" hemos sido victimas de burlas y nos señalan como si fuéramos atracciones de circo, y como si pudiera ser peor, la Academia aún continua en sus "investigaciones" sobre quien fue el culpable, lo único que hicieron fue cerrar hasta nuevo aviso el periódico._

Miroku: Hola…- llegando muy alegre

Rin¿Por qué tan feliz?

Miroku: Por nada…sólo que recibí un correo del equipo de soccer

Sango: Dámelo- arrebatándoselo

Miroku: Antipática ¬¬

Sango le sacó la lengua

Kagome¿Qué dice?

Sango aclarando su garganta: "Hola… las buenas nuevas son que le ganamos al equipo de la secundaria Bartolomé, eran muy buenos, pero nosotros mejores. Adjuntamos unas tarjetas"

Rin sacándolas: Una para Kagome, una para Sango, una para… ¿Ayame?

Kagome: No creo que debamos dársela, está muy enfadada con Koga

Sango: … Y una para ti Rin…

Kagome leyendo para sí: Hola Kagome, te extraño tanto, quisiera que pudieras ver lo sorprendente que es Europa, también la comida. Pronto recibirás más noticias mías, espero estés sonriendo, así te ves mucho más hermosa. Atte: Inuyasha P.D: Te amo"

Sango leyendo: "Hola hermosa, como sabes ganamos pero extraño tu voz y tus locuras, y a pesar de que me arrepienta de decir esto, extraño la Academia. No soy bueno para las cartas, sólo espero te guste la postal. Atte: Bankotsu"

Rin leyendo la postal: "Ni los mayores tesoros del mundo se comparan con tu sonrisa, ni el mar ni la tierra soportan tu llanto, el cielo envidia el brillo de los ojos, y mi corazón no soporta el estar lejos de ti. Atte: Sesshomaru

_Esas postales nos alegraron mucho, poco después se nos unieron Ayame, Hakudoshi, Kanna y Suikotsu. Mas Miroku hizo algo realmente tonto. _

Miroku: Ayame… esto es para ti

Sango: Tonto ¬¬

Ayame¿Koga?... – rompiendo la postal- Puedes decirle eso…

Miroku: Lo siento

Profesora: Por favor entren a la clase, debo informarles algo

Kanna¿Qué será?

Sango: No puede ser grave…

Kagome: o sí… - sonriendo

_Entramos al salón, después de que todos ya estaban en su lugar la profesora empezó a hablar, aunque el tema a tratar no era muy agradable para algunos. _

Profesora: Buenos días alumnos, antes que todo les informo que mañana habrá una reunión, sus padres deben asistir. Será a las tres de la tarde.

Hakudoshi¿Es necesario que venga mi padre?

Profesora: Por supuesto joven Hanari

Hakudoshi: Sabía que algo empeoraría mi día- molesto

Suikotsu¿De que trata la reunión?

Profesora: No estoy en posibilidad de decírselo

Suikotsu: Me lo esperaba

Kagome: Pero, si la reunión es a las tres de la tarde, eso significaría... que es horario lectivo

Profesora: En realidad sí, pero fue solo coincidencia

_Después __de eso tuvimos una lección libre, y no fue exactamente la mejor parte del día. _

Hakudoshi: Kagome, Sango, Rin…Esperen

Rin¿Qué pasa?

Hakudoshi: Les gustaría venir hoy a nuestro ensayo…

Sango: De la banda ¿cierto?

Hakudoshi sonriendo: Sí

Kagome: Nos encantaría

Sango: Espero que sean buenos

Suikotsu: Los mejores

Sango: Con que sí…- desafiante

Rin¿A que hora?

Hakudoshi: 2:30 en el salón de Música de la Señorita Hitomi

Rin: Deacuerdo

Kanna: Hola… ¿Qué pasa?

Suikotsu: Hakudoshi las estaba invitando al ensayo

Kanna: Genial…

Hakudoshi: Otra cosa… Rin ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Rin: Claro… pero ¿con que?

Hakudoshi: No soy bueno…pues mi ortografía es pésima, me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a corregir… las letras de las canciones

Rin: Será un honor pupilo- riendo

Hakudoshi: Vamos- sentándose a discutir

Sango¿Dices que eres el mejor, Mr. Ejercito?

Suikotsu: Soy el mejor

Sango sacando un juego, "batalla naval": Pruébalo

Suikotsu: Es sólo un juego, pero claro… pero no llores cuando pierdas

Sango: Lo mismo digo- se van a una mesa

Kanna: Ahora que estamos solas, necesito hablar contigo…

Kagome extrañada: Claro

Kanna¿No has notado algo raro en Hakudoshi?

Kagome: No… ¿Por qué lo dices?

Kanna: Me preocupa… Últimamente ha estado muy feliz

Kagome: Eso es bueno ¿o no?

Kanna: Sí pero… es muy extraño, es sólo por cierto tiempo y a la vez parece distraído y algo torpe

Kagome¿Ha estado así en los ensayos?

Kanna: Sí… empezó hace como 2 semanas pero ahora es más frecuente

Kagome: Deberías hablar con él

Kanna: Tengo una sospecha… creo que está…

Kagome: …tomando algo.

Kanna: Sí… y no quiero que nada le pase

Kagome: Te gusta mucho ¿cierto?

Kanna sonrojada: Yo… Yo…

Kagome: Tu reacción me dice que sí

Kanna apenada.

Kagome: Tengo algo en mi casillero que nos podría ayudar, el Doctor Hanari me lo dio hace un año, pero nunca le presté atención.

Kanna¿El padre de Hakudoshi?

Kagome: Es lo único bueno que ha hecho

Kanna: Tú también lo odias… ¿Por qué?

Kagome: Es el novio de mi madre, no es lindo ver a tu madre salir con un hombre de pasado incierto, que hace parecer que es un ángel

Kanna: Ya veo…

Kagome: Como sea, este folleto nos ayudará a identificar lo que sea que este tomando- abriendo su casillero y dejando caer unas cuantas cosas

Kanna: Déjame ayudarte- tomando la prueba de embarazo

Kagome: No es nece…

Kanna interrumpiéndola¿Resultados de embarazo¿Positivo?

Kagome algo triste: Sí… estoy…embarazada

Kanna¿Es Inuyasha el padre?

Kagome: Sí

Kanna¿Quién más lo sabe?

Kagome: Sólo Rin, Sango, Miroku y ahora tú

Kanna: Un momento… ¿Inuyasha no lo sabe?

Kagome: No quise arruinar su viaje…

Kanna: Tampoco Hakudoshi

Kagome: No puedo dejar que nadie más se entere

Kanna: Pero Hakudoshi es tu amigo, el confía en ti

Kagome: Lo sé

Kanna: Deberías hablar con él

Kagome: Lo haré pero… prométeme que no dirás nada

Kanna sonriendo: Confía en mí, nadie se enterara

Naraku quien había estado observando la situación desde lejos¿Qué serán esos papeles? Creo que son la venganza perfecta…

_Fuimos al ensayo de la banda, resultaron ser muy buenos, Kanna tiene una gran voz y todos tienen mucho talento, incluso Suikotsu que es un poco engreído. _

Sango: Deacuerdo, ganaste… sí son muy buenos

Suikotsu riendo pícaro.

Rin: Son excelentes… de seguro ganarán en el Festival de Primavera

Ayame: Eso esperamos… ah disculpen- contestando su teléfono- Si, Deacuerdo, ya vamos para allá- colgando- Hermano, nos esperan afuera

Suikotsu: Hasta mañana

Ayame: Hasta luego- marchándose del salón

Sango: Creo que también es tiempo de irnos chicas

Rin: Sí… adiós Kanna, Hakudoshi

_Nos despedimos nos marchamos dejando a Kanna y a Hakudoshi solos. _

Kanna: Has estado muy callado

Hakudoshi: Creo que yo también debo irme

Kanna¿Te acompaño?

Hakudoshi: No es necesario

Kanna tomándolo del brazo: Espera

Hakudoshi¿Qué?

Kanna abrazándolo¿Por qué haces esto?

Hakudoshi: A que te refieres, suéltame debo llegar a casa

Kanna llorando y la vez enojada: Para que… para drogarte de nuevo

Hakudoshi¿Cómo piensas eso de mí?

Kanna: No te hagas el tonto Hakudoshi, tus cambios de humor… tu mirada ya no es la misma

Hakudoshi¿Quién te metió eso en la cabeza?

Kanna: NO mientas más- tomando la mochila de Hakudoshi

Hakudoshi: Ahora eres paranoica

Kanna sacando una especie de caja: Entonces que es esto- abriéndola y encontrando unas hojas de marihuana

Hakudoshi: Dame eso- arrebatándoselo

Kanna: Odio verte así

Hakudoshi: Entonces aléjate de mí y ve a meterte en el vida de alguien más

Kanna: Hakudoshi- triste

Hakudoshi: Deja de entrometerte, sólo ve a vomitar a algún lado, tonta porrista

Kanna llorando: Te odio- saliendo del salón, con el corazón roto

Hakudoshi: Tonta, creyó que me separaría de ti- con su "amada" en la mano

**23 de marzo **

_Hoy es el__ día de la reunión, y tan como ayer un día no muy bueno, empezando con la llamada de Kanna. _

Kagome¿Bueno?

Kanna: Soy yo Kanna

Kagome: Te oigo triste ¿Qué pasa?

Kanna empezando a llorar: Seguí tu consejo hable con él…pero resulto muy mal

Kagome¿Qué paso?

Kanna: No es el mismo, me mintió, me gritó y… lo odio Kagome… lo odio

Kagome: No te preocupes yo me encargaré de hablar con él, lo haré entrar en razón

Kanna: Te deseo suerte, yo… no puedo verlo a los ojos, no puedo

Kagome: No te preocupes, su tierna mirada volverá te lo prometo

Kanna: Gracias…

_No puedo imaginar cual fue la reacción de Hakudoshi que causó tanto impacto en Kanna, supongo hoy no irá, tiene una enfermedad que ningún medico podrá curar, solo Hakudoshi quien fue el causante, él rompió su corazón. _

Kikyo esperándola en su casillero: Hola perdedora

Kagome: Que sorpresa la tonta mayor se digna a hablarme

Kikyo: Sólo quería darte esto- entregándole un papel doblado

Kagome mirándolo: CRA club de retrasadas anónimas: Creo que se equivocaron Kikyo…- lanzándoselo en la cara- es para ti

Kikyo: Gracias… Lo vio Señor director, ella me arremete cada vez que puede

Director acompañado de Kagura quien estaba a la vuelta de la esquina: Lo siento Señorita Higurashi tendré que discutir esto con su madre en la reunión de hoy

Kagura: Muchas gracias Señor director

_Justo después de que las arpías se marcharon Sango y Rin llegaron, esa tonta me atrapó, pero mi madre me iba a creer a mí. _

Sango¿Qué querían?

Rin: Kikyo y el director no son buena combinación

Kagome: Le va a decir a mi madre que agredo a Kikyo constantemente.

Sango: Oh si olvidaba que hoy es la reunión

Rin: No te preocupes tu madre te creerá a ti antes que a Kikyo

Kagome: Ha… eso espero

Naraku: Kikyo…

Kikyo¿Qué haces aquí?

Naraku: Creo que encontré la forma en la que puedes vengarte de Higurashi

Kikyo: A sí… ¿Cuál es?

Naraku: Esconde unos papeles en su casillero, todo consta en tomarlos

Kikyo¿Qué dicen esos papeles?

Naraku: Aún no lo sé

Kikyo: Si vas a hacer un trabajo hazlo bien

Naraku tomándola por la cara: No te hagas la lista, hermanita… Sabes mucho mejor que yo de lo que soy capaz

Kikyo: Deacuerdo… sólo trata de conseguirlos sí

Naraku: Mucho mejor, nos veremos después hermanita

_El día pasó rápido sin altibajos justo a las 3:00, mientras estábamos en clases de música con la peor profesora que puede existir, Itsuko. El director tenía una charla con mi madre y el resto de los padres. _

Director Ishiba: Buenos tardes, la reunión de hoy es acerca de algunos cambios en la Academia

Mel (madre de Kagome)¿Qué cambios Sr. Ishiba?

Director: a partir de la próxima semana se cancelará el periódico escolar, los avisos importantes se darán todos los días por medio del altavoz escolar y se iniciaran diversos talleres de temas escogidos por los alumnos y a la vez aprobados por mí.

Arisa (madre de Rin): Me parece bien

Director: Sra. Arisa, la felicito por las calificaciones de su hija

Arisa: Muchas gracias

Director: A continuación se les entregarán las calificaciones de sus hijos y algunos informes negativos y positivos.

(Después de 10 min)

Director: Alguna duda con respecto a sus hijos

Hiroshi (abuelo de Ayame y Suikotsu)¿Cómo se están adaptando mis nietos

Director: Excelente, incluso forman parte de una banda

Hiroshi: Que alegría que tengan amigos

Jiro (padre de Kikyo); ¿Y mi querida Kikyo?

Director: Sosteniendo el equipo de porristas

Narumi (madre de Kagura): La competencia de porrismo está cerca¿cierto?

Director: Si, dentro de un mes, y nuestro equipo es excelente

Jiro y Narumi: Nos alegra oír eso

Keiko (madre de Kanna) dirigiéndose a Mel: Es usted la madre de Kagome ¿cierto?

Mel: Si

Keiko: Soy la madre de Kanna, sólo quería agradecerle por lo que su hija ha hecho por la mía

Mel: Su hija es la que pudo superarse… por cierto el es Musuo Hanari el padre de Hakudoshi

Keiko: Es un jovencito muy agradable

Musuo: Por lo menos lo es con alguien

Director interrumpiendo: Si ya no hay más dudas, es el fin de la reunión- sonriendo gentilmente

_En las lecciones de Músico, no hubo mucha paz que digamos, ese día debíamos presentar una pieza que nosotros habíamos escogido, e interpretarla en flauta dulce. No salió nada bien, además de que la profesora Itsuko no es muy amable que digamos. _

Kagome terminando de tocar "un mundo ideal": Lo hice…

Profesora mirándola de mala manera, el siguiente es Hakudoshi

_Hakudoshi comenzó a tocar, pero la flauta no era exactamente su instrumento, pero aún así no era tan malo. __Cuando todos ya habían terminado de tocar, empezó a dar las calificaciones. _

Profesora: Rin 7, Sango 8, Kagome 7, Hakudoshi 3

Hakudoshi¿Un 3?

Profesora: Sí joven Hanari, tiene alguna objeción

Hakudoshi: No lo toque tan mal como para un 3

Profesora¿Es usted profesor de música?

Hakudoshi: No pero sé tocar guitarra… mucho mejor que usted

Profesora: Es usted un insolente

Hakudoshi tomando sus cosas: No me importa lo que usted "profesora" si se puede llamar así, diga, yo me largo- saliendo y azotando la puerta.

Hakudoshi caminando por el pasillo: No sabe reconocer el talento- sin prestar atención choco con alguien…Musuo

Musuo: Perdone… ¡Hakudoshi!

Hakudoshi: Lo que me faltaba

Musuo¿Qué haces fuera de clases?

Hakudoshi: No soporta a esa tonta profesora así que me fui

Musuo: Te ordeno que vuelvas, no pago para que cumplas tus caprichos

Hakudoshi: Dinero eso es todo… nunca te interesé, así que déjame ir

Musuo: No lo repetiré

Hakudoshi: SUELTAME – zafándose del brazo de su padre y continuando su camino

Musuo: Regresa aquí ya mismo

Hakudoshi: Hasta nunca- de manera cínica

_La manera en la que interpretó la pieza y su reacción denotaban algo, estaba drogado. Después de clases no dudé en ir a su apartamento, bueno, donde ha estado viviendo ya que se niega a compartir ni tan siquiera un minuto con Musuo. Necesitaba hablar con él. _

Kagome¿Hakudoshi? – Abriendo la puerta

Hakudoshi escondiendo las hierbas: Kagome… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome¿estas bien?

Hakudoshi: Mejor que nunca… por cierto luces muy bonita al igual que tu mochila

Kagome: Estas drogado

Hakudoshi¡Que rápido corren los rumores!

Kagome: No es gracioso… dime por que lo haces

Hakudoshi: Por que más… me hace sentir bien

Kagome: Es por tu madre o por tu padre

Hakudoshi sentándose: Ambos, mi madre muere y me abandona, dejándome con un infeliz que se hace llamar mi padre, no hay razón para estar feliz ¿o si?

Kagome: Crees que esos son problemas… por lo menos tu padre que esta vivo se preocupa por ti, sólo que tu no le das la oportunidad. Tu madre estaría muy decepcionada si te viera

Hakudoshi: ESTA MUERTA

Kagome: Eso es lo que más te duele cierto…

Hakudoshi: Trate de ayudarla y ella me deja… no tuve tiempo de despedirme de… decirle cuanto la quería

Kagome: Ella sabía cuanto la querías, ahora sólo quiere que estés bien, y que aceptes a tu padre

Hakudoshi poniéndose de pie: NUNCA… me oíste NUNCA… además tú que sabes de problemas

Kagome: Mucho…

Hakudoshi: Pobrecita no sabes que color de vestido usar que gran problema- diciendo irónico

Kagome: No quería que te enteraras así… lanzándole los papeles del embarazo

Hakudoshi¿Qué demonios es esto?

Kagome: Mi problema- con los ojos que estallaban de lagrimas- Estoy embarazada, no se que va a ser de mi futuro o de mi bebé…

Hakudoshi: Es en serio

Kagome: Sí… y tu creyéndote el rey del mundo con esa tonta hierba, no sabes a cuantos estas hiriendo, a tu padre, a tu madre, a mí y a Kanna.

Hakudoshi¿Kanna?

Kagome: No lo recuerdas, tú y tu estúpida adicción le rompieron el corazón

Hakudoshi: Estas mintiendo

Kagome acercándose: Debes entender lo que estas haciendo, mira tu estado

Hakudoshi: Estás llorando

Kagome¿Quieres ver a todos llorar por tu culpa?

Hakudoshi: Yo… No

Kagome: Entonces porque haces esto

Hakudoshi cabizbajo: Es la salida más fácil, no siento dolor, no me importa nada más

Kagome¿Y así quieres vivir, dependiente de algo que saca lo peor de ti?

Hakudoshi empezando a llorar: Yo… No…

Kagome abrazándolo: Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando, es la única forma en la que la muerte de tu madre dolerá menos

Hakudoshi: Kagome- triste

Kagome: No te preocupes todo saldrá bien… todo

_Espero que mi charla con Hakudoshi lo haya ayudado, poco a poco logrará superar su problema y empezar a disculparse con todos aquellos a quienes dañó. Todo saldrá bien, esa frase trataba de ayudar a Hakudoshi y a la vez trataba de convencerme de que "todo" saldrá bien. _


End file.
